Gundam Wing: The Next Generation
by Su-chan
Summary: Well, this is my weird attempt at writing something that continues the Gundam Wing saga. Don't worry, it follows EW later. C&C are always weclome!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the GW charas, but I do own mine... *sigh*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: Signs of a War...   
  
  
After the tale of the battleship Libra, the five Gundam pilots separate, and begin a new life as normal teenagers. Promising each other that they will never battle again, unless necessary, the Gundams that they each possessed were dismembered, and their parts used for other purposes.   
  
Heero becomes the General of the Sank Kingdom army, and his leadership is well known throughout the land. Duo marries Hilde, and together, they run their mechanical shop. Trowa still stays loyal to the circus, and at the Ringmaster's passing, is now the owner, since the Ringmaster thought of Trowa as his own son. Quatre inherits the Winner family fortune, and builds up the good name of Winner. Wufei returns to the colonies and rebuilds the family Dojo, and ensures the survival of the Dragon Clan.   
  
It's been 27 years, and there has been a few tussles and scrapes, but military forces were able to handle it. But, today, a new organization, which started years ago but has just recently turned up now, has surfaced, and the Gundam pilots are now facing another battle, which they are probably unprepared for...   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapt. 1: Revolution of Peace   
  
  
"Yes?" questioned Heero as he picked up the phone. "What happened?! But how... yes I see... ok but... yes, thank you, goodbye." Sighing, he place the phone back onto the hook. He wasn't expecting this to happen, but it did, and now the Sank Kingdom must take action.   
  
Pressing the button on the video communicator, the other end was received by a woman with sandy-blonde hair. "Hello," she answered, "this is Relena Peacecraft, Vice Foreign Minister of the earth. How may I... Heero?"   
  
"Relena," Heero replies, "I'm sorry, but we couldn't stop them." Taking a seat in his chair, Heero places his head on his outstreched fingers. "I've just gotten word that the colonies have retaliated against the earth. A war has been declared."   
  
Relena sighed. She shook her head, then began to speak. "I'm on the colonies right now, and I'm sure that I can stop this war in a peaceful manner."   
  
"I don't think that there's anything you can do Relena," the general states, "but do what you feel is right. If anything happens up there, I want you on the first shuttle home!"   
  
The Vice Foreign Minister smiled. "Heero, I'll be fine. I'll try to keep spreading the word of pacifism, and I only hope that others will follow." Relena blows Heero a kiss. "Send my love to the children, and I hope to see you soon, Heero. Goodbye." Then, the screen went blank.   
  
"Goodbye Relena," Heero mumbles as he turns off the screen.   
  
Standing up from his chair, Heero looked out from his office window. The sight was of the Sank Kingdom Bay, which sparkled as the sun shone upon it. The view of the bay, which harbored sailboats and other water sports, always seemed to calm him. But now, the thought of all those happy people on the water would be dragged into this senseless war scared him. But since he was a "perfect soldier", Heero supressed his facial expressions, and thus revealed to no one what he felt. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of the communicator.   
  
"Yes?" questioned Heero as he pressed the com button.   
  
"General," replied the secretary, "your daughter, Hanna is here to see you."   
  
"Send her in," ordered Heero, as he stood and faced the serene view of the bay again.   
  
Hanna opened the door to her father's office. Observing that her father was standing by the window, Hanna joined him as he looked out the window. Taking in the view for only a second, Hanna lowered her head and asked, "The colonies retaliated, didn't they?"   
  
Closing his eyes, Heero nodded. "You and I both know that this would happen someday, and now that day has come."   
  
Facing her father, Hanna returned Heero's comment with, "So, what's going to happen now?"   
  
"I don't know," came from Heero's lips. "I would ask for the help of my fellow Gundam pilots, but it's been so long since I've conversed with them."   
  
"Then I'll go," Hanna interrupts, "I'll take on this mission."   
  
"It's not that simple," scolded Heero, "they might not want to help. They've seen more bloodshed and death than most of my soldiers, and that could be a very trying experience for a 15-year-old. Besides, they've all got families now, and responsibilities."   
  
"But father," Hanna says, as she looked into Heero's eyes, "They will have to help in some way, won't they? After all, your friends were all Gundam pilots, and they have as much plea for peace as you do."   
  
Returning his daughter's gaze, Heero sees his eyes, the eyes of his youth, which would sparkle at the sound of a mission. Realizing that there was nothing he could do, Heero replied, "Alright, I will allow this. Hanna, your mission is to contact the other Gundam pilots. Inform them of our current situation and ask for their help. If they refuse, then give it up as a lost cause, but I'm sure that it would be a rare case."   
  
A twinkle in Hanna's eyes was the only emotion she displayed on her face. Like her father, she learned to suppress her emotions, and not allow them to surface on her face. "Mission accepted," Hanna echoed the words of her father.   
  
Turning to leave, Hanna was suddenly surprised by Heero, who grabbed her arm. "Take this," Heero says as he holds up an information disc. "This disc should help you on your mission."   
  
Giving a nod, Hanna takes the disc from her father's hand and places it in her pocket. Walking out of the office and into the hall, her older brother, Ryan, blocked her way to the exit.   
  
"Hey Hanna," Ryan replies with a smirk, "where do you think you're going?"   
  
Ignoring her brother, Hanna searched for a way around him. After all, she didn't want to hurt him. "None of your business," snapped Hanna as she tried to push him out of the way.   
  
"Ooh, touchy," mocked the eldest as he held up his hands in a playful defense. Hanna just gave him a look of annoyance.   
  
Studying his face, she saw why the girls drooled over him. His dark, sandy-blonde hair resembled much like that of their mother's. Even his eyes, a brilliant Aquamarine that sparkled everytime he laughed, was also their mother's. But his facial features, in fact, was that of their father's, right down to the cheekbones. But, Ryan smiled more than their father.   
  
Hanna, on the other hand, had the dark brown hair and cobalt blue eyes of her father. She even had his death-stare. But, the profile and face was her mother's. She hardly smiled. "You're a nerd, Ryan."   
  
"Aww, now you've hurt my feelings," Ryan pouted. Seeing that his sister was not all that amused, he got serious. "No, really Hanna, where are you going?"   
  
"To call on the former Gundam pilots," Hanna repeated her mission to the now surprised elder brother.   
  
"You're joking?" Ryan looked as his sister with full concern. The sign on her face told her that she wasn't lying about her statement. "No way Hanna! You're not going out there!"   
  
"I have to!" retaliated the soldier. "Besides, you wouldn't last a day out there!"   
  
"I'm the eldest Hanna, it should be my responsibility."   
  
"Your responsibility is here, with dad, Ryan. You have more knowledge of political stats than I do. Mom needs all the help she can get, and it's your job to rally up some here on earth."   
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"   
  
"You can't stop me, and you know it."   
  
That last statement shocked Ryan. Deep down, Ryan knew that his little sister was right. Stepping to the side, he let his sister pass by. Taking the hint, Hanna walked pass and entered the garage.   
  
"I'm going to have a little talk with father," Ryan stated as he walked towards Heero's office. Passing the stunned secretary, he pushed open the doors to the general's office. "What the hell were you thinking letting Hanna go like that?!"   
  
"Hello Ryan," acknowledged Heero, who was still looking out towards the bay, "what brings you here?"   
  
"You knew," accused Ryan, coming towards his father at an angry pace, "you knew about Hanna, you knew about the dangers, and yet you let her go?!"   
  
"Well, what was I suppose to do?"   
  
"Stopping her would have been nice!"   
  
Heero shook his head. "She has my stubbornness, and your mother's will to carry on. That itself is a lethal combination."   
  
A noise caught both of the men's attention. Looking bellow, on the path that led out, they saw a motorcycle rider with a green tanktop on. Her long, dark brown hair stuck out of her helmet as she sped along the road to her destiny.   
  
"Where is she headed now?" asked Ryan.   
  
"According to my calculations," Heero answered, "she should be heading towards Duo and Hilde's shop. They're much more near than the others, since they reside on the outskirts of the Sank Kingdom."   
  
"She should?"   
  
"Don't worry Ryan, Hanna is well trained. She can take care of herself."   
  
Pressing he hands against the glass, Ryan watched as his little sister disappeared. "Good luck soldier."   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own the GW charas, just their kids. ^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Call   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, it's cold out here," Danny complained as he walked to his parent's mechanic shop. He wore a red and white jacket, which he pulled closer to his body, a black shirt, jeans, black and white sneakers. His black, fingerless gloves adjusted the baseball cap, which covered his unruly chestnut brown hair. As he walked along the path, he muttered, "At least the colonies had a regulated temperature."   
  
True, Danny did come from the colonies, and the colonies did have a regulated climate. This, some people considered, was the perfect place to raise a family, away from the harsh environments of the earth.   
  
But then one day, his father, Duo Maxwell, decided to move his only son and his wife, Hilde, to the earth. When asked repeatedly on the reason why, Duo would just shrug his son off and reply, "It's for the best."   
  
"The best?" a voice in the back of his mind questioned.   
  
"Or was it because of Jack?" Danny stopped in his tracks at the thought of his name.   
  
Jack was a year older than Danny, and an orphan who lived on the streets. He was a "big brother" to a small Danny, and Jack showed his adopted brother the ways of the streets, and also taught him how to tinker and fix things. He was so liked by everyone, that even Danny's own parents sort-of adopted him as a second son.   
  
But, tragedy struck unexpectedly, as it always does. One day, while walking home from the colony school, a mobile suit battle erupted in the streets. The suits destroyed buildings, cars, anything that stood in their path. Danny was afraid. Afraid to move, afraid to stay there, he was glued to his spot as he watched the two suits fight with each other.   
  
"Danny!" screamed Jack as he pushed his friend away from the falling building. It collapsed on the protective Jack, then all was silent.   
  
"Jack?" All Danny could see was the pile of rubble that used to be a building. "Jack!!"   
  
It hurt to think about that day again, but it has been a year, and he had to move on. "Maybe that's why Dad moved us to this stupid place," Danny thought to himself as he continued to walk towards his destination, "maybe he wants me to move on."   
  
The mechanic's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of the family shop. The shop, which was usually open and bustled with activity, was barren with the closed sign flipped over.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Looking around the building, Danny saw that there was no forced entries, so it couldn't have been a robbery. "Mom? Dad? Are you in there? Why is the shop closed?"   
  
The sound of the opening lock caught Danny's attention. A woman with black hair and blue eyes stood at the doorway. "Danny?" responded the woman. "What are you doing here so early?"   
  
"What's wrong Mom?" Danny gazed at his mother with his blue eyes, the eyes that he inherited from her. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" "I think you better come in. It's getting cold out there."   
  
Allowing her son to enter, Hilde quietly closed the door as her son entered the shop. Rubbing his arms to escape the cold, Danny saw that his parents had a visitor. The guest, who leaned against the counter with her back, had dark brown hair and deep cobalt blue eyes. She wore a dark green tanktop with brown hiking boots, yet she looked familiar somehow.   
  
"Hanna? Hanna Yuy?" Danny blurted out as he pointed to the girl.   
  
"So, you remember me from class?" Hanna replied, not changing the expression on her face.   
  
"How can I forget the smartest girl in the class? Is that why you're here, because of school?"   
  
Duo, who came from the back office, told his son, "No Danny, that's not why she's here."   
  
Pulling out the disc that Hanna handed to him earlier, Duo popped it into the video communicator. There was a flash and Heero appeared on the screen. Then, he began to speak.   
  
"My friends," Heero said, his eyes unmoving from the screen, "my fellow pilots, you know as well as I do that we don't want another war to happen. Libra was bad enough, but now we're receiving rumors about an organization named Eve. Eve's goal is to dominate the world by turning the colonies and the earth against each other and taking over piece by piece. Their plan has already been put to action, as you might have heard on the news. Please, I beg you, as a fellow soldier, help us in this battle. For peace, for the future. Thank you and I hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye." Then, the screen went blank.   
  
Hanna ejected the disc and placed it back into her pocket.   
  
Danny still tried to figure out what was going on. "Organization named Eve?" Danny had to sit down after hearing this news. "What's going on here?"   
  
Duo approached his son, who was sitting on the couch trying to let all of this new information soak in. "Well, you might as well find out about it sooner or later." Duo took a seat next to his son. "You know that I was a former Gundam pilot, and I had others like me. We haven't spoken to each other for a while, until this new force came along. It started ten years ago, but we thought it wouldn't add up to anything. But, me and my fellow Gundam pilots thought up of a way to stop them. Now, after all of that time, Heero has given us the word about all of this, and I don't know what to do."   
  
Danny looked at his father in a confused manner. "But, aren't you going to fight at least? Protect both the earth and the colonies from this senseless war?"   
  
"How can I?" questioned Duo, looking into his son's eyes. "I have you and your mother to think about. If I die, then there would be no one to take care of you and your mother..."   
  
"Then I'll go," interrupted Danny.   
  
Duo and Hilde had looks of utter shock, while Hanna continued to have the same expressionless face. "Danny," scolded Duo, "you can't go, don't you know people get killed out there?!!"   
  
"You mean like Jack?" Danny answered. Tears began to weld up in his eyes, but he held them back. "Jack died for me, and I don't want another person dying like that."   
  
Duo's face softened at the sight of his son. This was a really tough subject to bring up, since it caused Danny so much pain. He finally understood why his son wanted to do this, and he couldn't object to that. Glancing at Hilde, Duo figured out that she felt the same way as he did. Duo nodded his approval to his son. "Fine, you win. I understand and you can go."   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Danny didn't seem to buy it. "Just like that, you're going to let me go?"   
  
"Yes," sighed Duo as he leaned back against the sofa, "because I understand where you're coming from. Things like that happened to me as well."   
  
"Excuse me for interrupting this lovely moment," Hanna said, breaking her silent wave, "but I'm going to return here with all of the Gundam pilots. I've heard that you're the best man when it comes to rebuilding mobile suits, so we're going to need all the help we can get."   
  
"You're getting others?" asked Danny. Hanna peaked his curiosity when he discovered he was not the only one.   
  
"Yes, there are others. We just have to find them first."   
  
"Excuse me, we?"   
  
"Yes, Mr. I'm-Coming-Along. You're coming with me, aren't you?"   
  
"Well, yeah..."   
  
"Good." Hanna didn't give Danny enough time to finish, for she was dragging him outside to her awaiting motorbike. Throwing him an extra helmet, she motioned for him to get behind her.   
  
"Are you nuts?!" was Danny's only reply.   
  
Hanna gave him a look of sheer annoyance. "It's either this, or we walk fifteen miles."   
  
"Good point, let's go."   
  
Starting up her engine, Hanna revved it up a couple of times, and the two teenagers were off, searching for the next Gundam pilot. Duo and Hilde came out just in time to see them drive off around the corner.   
  
Hilde stood and gazed at the corner where the two teens disappeared. "Do you think he'll be alright?"   
  
Duo placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Danny knows what he's doing. Besides, he is coming back, right?"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Alright people, that's a wrap!" Trowa yelled from theground. "You're all doing great! Keep this up and we'll wow the crowd tonight!"   
  
Trixie climbed down the ladder rope and smiled. She loved her life and all the adventures that surrounded it. Looking over to her mother, Catherine, Trixe noticed that she was busy practicing her knife throwing act. She was precise and consistent, which always amazed Trixie, no matter how many times she saw it. Running over to her mother, Trixie gave her a hug. "Wow Mom, you're going to knock 'em dead tonight!"   
  
Smiling, Catherine hugged her daughter back. "I hope so. That way, more people can come and see us perform."   
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Eric, the magician and Catherine's husband. "Someone just arrived outside and their looking for Trowa."   
  
"Trowa?" Catherine's face showed a slight look of concern. No one asked for Trowa unless they wanted to join the circus, they were asking for something, or... could it be? "Where are they?"   
  
"Right here," came a voice from the tent opening. The family spins to see a teenaged girl and boy standing there. Trixie blushed when she saw the boy, since his backwards cap and bright blue eyes made him cute to her.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Eric asked. "You're not allowed in here, the show doesn't start for a couple of hours."   
  
"I'm sorry," the girl replies, "but my name is Hanna Yuy, and this is Danny Maxwell. We're looking for Trowa Barton."   
  
"Why would you two want to see me anyway?" Trowa stepped up from behind. Looking at the girl with the dark brown hair, he said "You said your name was Hanna Yuy?"   
  
Hanna nods her head in acknowledgement.   
  
"Then you're Heero Yuy's daughter?"   
  
"I have this for you." Hanna hands the disc over to Trowa. Examining it for a while, he motions for everyone to follow him to the office.   
  
When everyone enters, Trowa replays the message that Heero has sent to all of his fellow Gundam pilots through his daughter. After viewing the message, Trowa shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't participate in this battle."   
  
Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"   
  
"Because I have too much to do here. Everyone in this circus depends on me, and I can't just drop everything to go run a mission. It's not like that anymore. Now I have responsibilities." Trowa offered the disc back to Hanna, who took it from the Ringmaster's outstretched arms. "I'm truly sorry."   
  
Hanna nodded and said, "I understand your predicament." She turned to leave, but Danny grabbed her arm before she could have a chance to.   
  
"Wait," Danny replies, "don't you have someone else to replace you Mr. Barton?"   
  
"Danny," Hanna says to the mechanic under her breath, "he refused, it's a failed mission."   
  
"Please," Danny presses on, "do you?"   
  
Trowa ponders for a moment. "Well, there's only one person who has the same abilities I do. I also trained her from a very young age, and she's capable of many feats."   
  
"Oh no!" Catherine automatically knew who he was talking about. "You're not sending my little girl out there Trowa! I had to endure your running away for quite some time, but this is where I draw the final line."   
  
Trixie looked at her uncle in amazement. "You were talking about me Uncle Trowa?"   
  
Trowa looked at his niece, who had the reddish-brown hair and violet eyes of her mother, his sister. "Yes Trixie, I believe in you. You can do everything I can, and possibly quite better. It's ultimately your decision anyway."   
  
"If you believe in me," Trixie says, "then I'll go for it."   
  
"Trixie," Catherine states as she tries to put some sense into her offspring, "this is not a game."   
  
The circus star turned to her mother. Her eyes glimmered with hope and excitement. "I know Mom. I know I can do it if you believe in me."   
  
Sighing, Catherine realized that the call of adventure was too great in her daughter. "It was ultimately your decision anyway."   
  
Trixie's eyes shined as she realized that it was her decision to enter this war or not. "I'm going for it! Uncle Trowa, can Hanna and Danny stay for the show?"   
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't they stay here for a while?" offers Trowa. "This way, all of you can rest up for your next journey."   
  
"Good," Hanna acknowledges, "we need a rest stop. Besides, I still have to determine how we're going to catch a ride to Arabia."   
  
"Arabia?!" blurts out Danny as he follows Hanna out of the office.   
  
"I guess we'd better get out too," Eric nudges his wife outside, "are you coming Trix?"   
  
"I'll be right there," Trixie replies as she sees her father and mother re-enter the circus tent. She turns to her uncle, the Ringmaster, with a big smile on her face. "I promise I'll make you and the circus proud, Uncle Trowa."   
  
Smiling, Trowa places a hand on his niece's shoulder. "You've already done that. Now come on, let's show your new friends around."   



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: *holds up hands* Don't own the GW charas. Just the next gen. Messed up, ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Arabian Gundam   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, this is fun!" Danny swung from the trapeze that was attatched to the tent. Trixie laughed on the ledge as the sixteen- year-old attempted to grab the other bar while upside down. "This is harder than I thought."   
  
The tapping of the keys on a keyboard went unnoticed in the circus tent as the performers rehearsed for tonight's show, and Hanna liked it that way. Typing in a few hacker codes, she broke into the Eve system. Searching all of the files, Hanna finally found the answer to her current predicament.   
  
"Hey Hanna!" Danny called as he landed on the ledge next to Trixie. "You've been working all day! Come up here and try this out, it's great!"   
  
Hanna didn't answer. Instead, she closed her laptop and proceeded out of the tent, past all the surprized performers and her newfound friends.   
  
Trixie quickly climbed down from the platform and ran up to Hanna. Grabbing the escaping girl's arm, she said, "Hanna, you just got here. If you're going to go somewhere, at least let me and Danny come along with you."   
  
"No," snapped Hanna, turning to see the look of shock on the circus star's face. She felt the grip on her arm loosen. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do alone." And with that, she exited the tent without looking back.   
  
"What a strange girl," Trixie uttered, still gazing at the flap of the tent where Hanna left through.   
  
"It's Hanna," Danny said as he came up from behind Trixie. "I've learned not to ask questions when it comes to her."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Eve military base was buzzing with activity as soldiers scrambled to load the carriers with mobile suits. But, they were unaware of the pair of eyes which watched them from a distance. On the top of a hill, Hanna watched through her binoculars as the soldiers began to line up for count. Her bike, which leaned behind a bush, was well concealed, so as not to attract unnecessary attention.   
  
"Damnit, the rumors were right. If all of us want to go to Arabia, then it will have to be tonight."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lieutenant Nell," a soldier saluted a woman in a dark green uniform, "we're ready for the operation in Arabia. The mobile suits are ready and waiting."   
  
"Good," answered the Lieutenant as she observed all of the soldiers enter the carriers. "We'll depart at night so that no one will see us leave."   
  
"Yes ma'am." The soldier exited, leaving the Lieutenant to her thoughts.   
  
"Now we'll see about all those rumors about a resurrected Gundam suit in Arabia being true."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pulling out a rabbit from his top hat, Eric heard an approaching vehicle. "Hey Trix, isn't that your friend?"   
  
"Huh?" Trixie emerged from the tent along with Danny. "She's back? But where did she..."   
  
"We have to leave now!" interrupted Hanna as she jumped off the bike. "Those damn Eve soldiers are leaving early!"   
  
"What the hell? The Eve soldiers are leaving early?" The look on Danny's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "What did you exactly have in mind when you said you'll get us to Arabia?"   
  
Her face expressionless, Hanna moved her gaze from Trixie, to Danny, then back. "We have to leave now."   
  
"Wait," Trixie pleaded with the soldier, "let me say goodbye to my family first." Closing her eyes, Hanna nodded in approval. Walking towards her father, Trixie gave him a hug. "Goodbye Dad. I hope I'll be seeing you soon."   
  
Patting her back, Eric reassured his daughter. "I know that I'm gonna see you again someday, but write often, ya hear?"   
  
"Yes Dad. But where's Mom and Uncle Trowa?"   
  
"You mean us?" The four turned to see the Ringmaster along with the knife thrower walking towards them. Trixie smiled as she let go of her father and approached the both of them. "Mom, Uncle Trowa, I'm going with Hanna and Danny now."   
  
Running towards her daughter, Catherine embraced her child. "Oh honey, are you sure you're going to be alright?"   
  
Looking towards her uncle, Trixie grinned. "Yes Mom, I'm sure I can handle it. Goodbye."   
  
Trowa stepped forward as Catherine let Trixie go. Catherine wiped away a small tear as Trixie looked into her uncle's eyes. The circus star embraced the Ringmaster. "Thank you for believing in me, Uncle Trowa."   
  
Trowa returned his niece's hug. "You be careful out there." Wiping away a few tears, Trixie gave her final bow to her family. She was about to walk away when Trowa called to her. Throwing a disc and a pair of keys, he yelled, "You might need these."   
  
"Keys to the truck," commented Danny. "Well, I was wondering how we would all fit on your bike Hanna." Looking at the soldier's unchanging face, the mechanic decided to change the subject. "So, who's gonna drive it?"   
  
"I will," Hanna broke her silence. "Besides, I'm the only one who knows the exact location of the base."   
  
Not wishing to argue with the headstrong fifteen-year-old, Trixie handed the keys over to Hanna. Taking them into her hand, Hanna swung her bag over her shoulder as they walked to the truck. She threw he bag into the back and opened the cabin door. Taking the hint, Danny and Trixie climbed into the truck and closed the door. Hanna walked to the other side, climbed in, started the engine, and drove off to the base.   
  
Catherine, Trowa, and Eric watched as the three teens headed off to their destination. Eric turned to the Ringmaster and said, "Are you sure you know what you're doing? And what was that disc you gave to her?"   
  
"Quatre will know what to do," Trowa simply muttered. "I have faith in Theresa."   
  
"So do I," Catherine said as she stood behind her brother. "I have faith that she will return to us, just like Trowa did."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Speeding down the dirt road, Hanna kept her eyes on the road as Danny and Trixie bounced around the cabin. "Hey Hanna," studdered Danny as she almost ate the dashboard, "uh, would you mind... um, slowing it down a bit? Or maybe I could drive?"   
  
Skidding to a halt in the middle of a field, Hanna stepped out of the truck, leaving behind a dazed circus performer and mechanic. "We're here," Hanna replied as Trixie and Danny climbed out of the truck.   
  
"Here?" questioned Trixie, placing her hands on her hips. "There's nothing here but... grass."   
  
"And bushes," Danny chimed in, "don't forget, there are a lot of those here, too."   
  
"And a military base," adds Hanna as she pulled away a bush, revealing the Eve aerial military base. Soldier scrambled left and right as they prepared for the battle that was to be held in Arabia. Motioning her hand to be quiet, Hanna whispers, "Follow me."   
  
The sun set contributed to the advantages of the pilots, giving them a bounty of shadows to hide in. Leaning against the back of a building, Hanna saw three military soldiers walk towards the awaiting carriers. Sneaking up from behind, Hanna attacked and stunned all three soldiers with swift blows to their necks. Trixie and Danny helped the solitary pilot drag the unconcious soldiers into the shadows. A few moments later, the three teens emerged as Eve soldiers, complete with matching hats.   
  
"Let's go," Hanna says as she swung her bag around her shoulder, "they'll be leaving soon."   
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Trixie.   
  
"Let me do the talking. You and Danny stay behind and keep quiet."   
  
The three walked to the carriers and waited patiently to board. Suddenly, a guard approaches them. Danny and Trixie froze in nervousness, but Hanna remained calm. "Here are our orders," Hanna tells the guard as she hands out three strips of paper. "Now where are our mobile suits?"   
  
Examining the orders, the guard nodded his head. "Right this way." With the guard in front, the three were lead to the last carrier on the landing strip. "Find a mobile suit and get it. We're leaving in a few minutes."   
  
"Whoa, this is unreal." Danny admired the mobile suits which hung from the walls of the carrier. "These models are the same as the ones used in the White Fang incident."   
  
"Enough wowing," Hanna cut off Danny's thoughts. "Get into a mobile suit and wait for my signal."   
  
"You signal?" Danny's comment went unnoticed as Hanna entered a mobile suit. Glancing over to Trixie, the circus star shrugged and entered a suit next to Hanna's. "Go figure," mumbles Danny as he shook his head. He then enters a suit next to Trixie's.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Master Quentin," a soldier says as his image is projected in his superior's suit, "we've just recieved word that Eve soldiers are headed this way."   
  
A light-blonde Arabian lifted his goggles. Adjusting his glasses, the Arabian answered, "Where are they headed now?"   
  
"Well," the fighter responded, "they're coming in from the west."   
  
"Then we'll cut them off at the pass. Alert the others and tell them to position themselves at the western entrance. They can't get through and destroy our stronghold."   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Danny flipped a couple of switches in his suit. "Hmm, nice. There could be room for improvement though." A flash from the contorl panel caught Danny's attention. "Someone's sending a message to all of the mobile suits."   
  
A woman of about nineteen years of age came onto the screen. She had short, blonde hair and bright, green eyes. "This is Lieutenant Nell, commander of all aerial battles. Soldiers, we are about to embark on a dangerous battle, and some of you may lose your lives. But just remember, you're dying for the glory of Eve's ideals, and you should be proud of yourselves. This is Lieutenant Nell, signing off."   
  
"Glory?" Trixie's angry look came with good reason. "What glory? Killing yourself so that this disease can take over the world?" Danny pounded his fist on the console.   
  
"Bastards! Sacrificing lives just so they can conquer the innocent and the unprotected!" Hanna just stared at the blank screen. "Good, we're finally getting off this God-forsaken carrier."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lt. Nell switched on the communicator in the control tower. The Lieutenant was not on the carriers because of strict orders from Commander Damien. But, she wanted to be there with her soldiers, instead of cooped up inside that dreadful tower. "Carriers one, two, and three, deploy all of your mobile suits now!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!" a voice came over the speaker.   
  
"You're being too over-concious Damien," Nell says to herself, "I can handle this new threat."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Deploy all suits!" shouted the pilot of carrier three. Switches were flipped, and the mobile suits were deployed into the air.   
  
"Get ready you guys," Hanna said under her breath, as her mobile suit was deployed into the air. Picking up the engines, she flew in the same direction as the other suits, looking for signs of life in the sand. "I don't see anyone out here." Suddenly, Hanna's expression hardend as she figured out the reason why. "It's a trap."   
  
Springing up from underneath the sand, the enemy's mobile suits had the advantage of surprize. The brown mobile suits proceeded to destroy the black and purple Eve suits. The battle was intense as the Eve suits used their beam cannons to shoot at the ground suits. But unbeknownst to them, three Eve suits flew away from the battle.   
  
"Hanna," Danny's face appeared on the girl's screen, "what are you doing? What are you waiting for?"   
  
Hanna pointed to the ground with her mobile suit. "That."   
  
A huge mobile suit emerged from a sand dune, unlike anyone has ever seen. It was white with shades of grey in certain places. Black plates covered it's shoulders and knees. Four black plates were attached to it's waist and hung downward. It's shoes were also black in color. There was a gold crown with two prongs and a red center on it's head. It carried a huge, titanium double-bladed axe.   
  
"It's the Gundam!" someone shouted. All the attention and firing power turned to the new Gundam suit.   
  
Lifting up it's axe, the Gundam swung it and destroyed three suits with ease. With another mighty blow, four more suits were destroyed. It was a one-sided battle, as more Eve suits fell prey to the Gundam.   
  
Seeing a perfect opportunity to communicate with the Gundam pilot, Hanna flew directly in front of the huge suit. Danny and Trixie watched in stunned silence as Hanna aimed her cannon at the Gundam.   
  
"That girl's going to get herself killed!" shouted Trixie.   
  
The Gundam was surprised at the boldness of the pilot, but his orders were to destroy all Eve suits. Lifting up his axe, the Gundam pilot was ready to deliver a fatal blow when Hanna's cannon went off. The beam deliberately missed the Gundam and went straight into an Eve mobile suit behind it.   
  
Hanna then spun around and shot down another Eve suit. Seeing that this suit was an ally, the Gundam pilot worked alongside the traitor suit as they shot down more Eve suits around them. Danny and Trixie joined them and soon they were an unstoppable force.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Three of our own suits have betrayed us!" a soldier yelled into his communicator. "We can't hold them off! Retre... AAAAHHHHH!" The soldier didn't finish his distress call, because he was shot in the back by Hanna's cannon.   
  
Nell was stunned. "Get me those pilots now!" After pressing a few buttons and switches, the control tower finally patched through to the traitor suits. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop this now damnit! Are you listening to me?!"   
  
Hearing the complaints from the communicator, Hanna flipped the switch to hers. "Listen here Eve, you've just met your match. Omae o korosu!" Observing the retreating carriers, Hanna flew off towards their direction, leaving behind her fellow pilots as they destroyed the rest of the Eve suits. Flying behind the carriers, Hanna shot the engines of each one. All three crashed into the ground and exploded into thousands of pieces. "No one survives."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hello?! Hello?!" Nell tried to contact the carriers. "That pilot just didn't... DAMNIT!" Pounding her fist on the control board, Nell must find out who these pilots are. "Send out an order! I want those pilots and I want them dead!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danny opened the hatch to his mobile suit. Using a cord, he climbed down from the hatch. Trixie followed, and they both stood in front of the huge Gundam. The hatch opened and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with glasses stepped out.   
  
"My name is Quentin Winner," the boy called as he looked down to his newfound allies, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"My name is Danny Maxwell," the mechanic replied as he pointed to himself, "and this is Trixie Blair and... uh, where's Hanna?"   
  
An Eve mobile suit landed next to the other two. Hanna climbed out and ran towards the others. "Get down everyone! I just self- detonated the suits!!"   
  
Quentin quickly stepped back into the cockpit and shielded his new friends as they hid behind him. The explosion took out the three mobile suits as everyone watched.   
  
After the coast was clear, Danny dusted himself off and turned to Hanna. He looked really peeved. "What the hell did you do that for?!"   
  
Hanna's expression still hadn't changed. "There were tracking devices in the suits. If we were to take them back with us, then Eve will know the exact location of these rebel's base. This way, we protect ourselves and them."   
  
Danny couldn't aruge with her there, so he just shook his head. Walking back, he yelled to Quentin, "Hey, this is Hanna Yuy. Ignore her if she seems to be inhuman sometimes."   
  
Maxwell's comment was ignored as Hanna yelled to Quentin, "Do you happen to know a man named Quatre Raberba Winner?"   
  
"You mean my uncle?" Quentin answered, his voice booming because of the suit. "Just step into my hand and I'll take you to him." Quentin lowered his Gundam's hand, and all three teens stepped into it. Jet boots ready, they blasted off towards the Winner residence.   
  
A mobile suit flew right next to the Gundam. It's pilot contacted the Gundam. "Are you sure you can trust them Master Quentin?" asked the soldier, the same one who alerted Quentin about Eve.   
  
Grinning, Quentin replied, "They saved our lives Adam, so I'm sure we can. Besides, I'm glad I'm not the only soldier out there."   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just the next gen. Aww man....  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Ressurection of the Zero System   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lt. Nell stood in front of the communication screen. On her right side was Lt. Marshall Patton, the 19 year old commander of the aquatic battles, and Lt. Nell's peer. His shoulder-length black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his blue eyes shone of promise. To Lt. Nell's left, was Lt. Ursula Archway, the 21 year old merciless land commander with brown hair and piercing brown eyes.   
  
They awaited the call from Commander Damien, leader of the Eve organization. Although he was just 27, he became skilled in the art of mobile suits and quickly regarded as a true leader.   
  
"I'm screwed," Nell said to herself, "I totally screwed up in Arabia."   
  
"Don't talk like that Lucy," Marshall replied, placing his hand on the nervous Lieutenant's shoulder, "I'm sure he knew that you didn't know about the power of the Gundams."   
  
"Hn." Ursula crossed her arms. "I think that you should have been more prepared for this ontaking. Errors like this should not be tolerated."   
  
The debate which took place between the three was interrupted by the appearance of a man on the communicator. His green eyes were vibrant, and his short red hair reflected the color of fire. Gazing from one person to the other, his focus finally settled on Nell. "Lt. Nell," the man replied, "what happend in Arabia?"   
  
The Lieutenant stepped forward. "I'm sorry Commander Damien," Nell hung her head in shame, "but I under-estimated the strength of the Gundam, and it destroyed all 40 mobile suits sent out there."   
  
"I see," Damien said as he rubbed his clean-shaven chin, "and what are your plans for the future?"   
  
"The future?"   
  
"Surely you have some type of idea about this Gundam, do you not?"   
  
"Commander Damien," Ursula stepped forward, "I believe that Lt. Nell was reckless in her thinking. If she were to have read past documentation, the OZ organization also had problems with these mobile suits called Gundams. She should have been prepared."   
  
Damien raised his hand. "Let her be, Lt. Archway. It was her first attempt, and I must admit, she did what any leader would do. But, I'm expecting a better plan from you the next run, Nell. The Ridgeway delegates will not take this matter lightly."   
  
'Ridgeway, yes,' Nell thought to herself, 'they support the Eve organization financially. We can't make them mad.'   
  
"Yes Commander," Lt. Nell responded.   
  
"Very well, that is all for now." Then, the screen went blank.   
  
"I still think you got off too easily," Ursula snapped as she walked out.   
  
"Hn." Marshall stepped behind Nell. "Who spit in her cereal this morning?"   
  
"Marshall!" Nell gave the delinquent Lieutenant a shove. "Don't say that!"   
  
"What?" Marshall held up his hands a a defensive manner. "You can't blame me for telling the truth can you?! Besides, we outnumber her, so she can't actually do anything to us!"   
  
"You're right," Nell sighed, "but what will happen if one of us isn't here to back the other up?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Winner," Trixie said to her host, "that was excellent." There was a huge banquet set out before the newcomers as soon as they entered the mansion. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you."   
  
"Nonsense," Quatre waved off the comment, "this was suppose to be a welcome back banquet for Quentin, but the more the merrier. And, I'm also glad that the others have joined this cuase. I know pacifism is the best way to solve issues, but sometimes things like these just can't be helped."   
  
"I have to agree with Mr. Winner there," Danny said as he helped himself to another dinner roll, "mankind has this urge to fight one another, and sometimes that instinct can lead to it's downfall."   
  
"I'm also glad that you're all here too," Quentin added, "Eve gets stronger every day with every country that joins up with them. Now, at least we have a fighting chance."   
  
Hanna stood up from her place and walked up to Quatre. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I have something for you." Hanna held out the message disc to Quatre, who took it from the outstretched hand. "I think I will know your response."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Interesting," commented Quatre as the messaged played on the video screen. The four teens were standing in Quatre's study as he played the message. "So, Heero has also started a counter force against Eve? That would be just like him. Anyway, we would be glad to join you."   
  
"That's great," Quentin chimed in, "now I can pilot Stormchaser into battle!"   
  
"Stormchaser? You named your Gundam?" asked Trixie.   
  
Quentin blushed. "Yeah. After all, it is my partner."   
  
"I think that's really unique. I always met people who thought machines had no soul, but they actually do, if a person is behind it."   
  
"Yanno, I really hate to interrupt this lovely conversation," Danny says as he points to Quatre, "but I think Mr. Winner has something to say to us."   
  
"Um, thank you Danny." Quatre handed back the disc to Hanna. "I want to show you something that I've been working on for a while." Quatre waved his hand in a motion which said, 'Follow me.'   
  
Quentin, right in back of Quatre, walked down with Trixie as they discussed the importance of people in battle. Danny, with his hands behind his head, walked slowly behind before he noticed someone was missing. Glancing around, he realized the perfect soldier was gone. Walking back to the study, Danny saw that Hanna was examining the disc Quatre gave back to her.   
  
"Hello?" Danny yelled into the room. "Earth to Hanna! Are you coming or what?"   
  
Snapping to attention, Hanna answered, "Yeah, I'm coming." She then walked out of the room and followed the others.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"It's dark up here," Trixie said as she stood inside the hangar with the others.   
  
"Here," replied Quatre, "let me turn on the light." A flash came through the bleak hangar, and the three newcomers awed at the sight. Three mobile suits stood erect, while computers of all shapes and sizes took readings on each suit's progress. Men scurried around as they attempted to repair the mobile suits which were damaged in the previous battle.   
  
"Amazing," Danny looked at each computer with awe, "this is a pretty large scale operation here."   
  
"Yes," Quatre responded, "I've been working on these suits for a few years now. I know that you've seen Quentin's Gundam, but I don't believe that you've seen the others before."   
  
Quentin's Gundam was to the far left, and a red Gundam stood in the middle. It was red and white with yellow markings on it's chest. On one hand, it carried a crossbow, and on the other hand's wrist, was a square box, which had the ability to protrude a titanium knife when called upon. It's legs were white, except for the upper thigh, which was covered with a slate of red Gundanium. The crown which hung proudly on it's head had two prongs. Trixie admired this newfound Gundam.   
  
"It's beautiful," the circus star commented, "and this is your Gundam as well?"   
  
"Well, yes," Quatre stood beside the awestruck girl, "but I think we can give this one to someone else."   
  
"This Gundam looks just like the Gundam my uncle described to me when I was a little girl," commented Trixie.   
  
"Actually, this Gundam was suppose to be a replica of your uncle's Trixie, but I just can't seem to finish it. Even though the Gundams were built similarly, I can't build an entirely different Gundam with just my own Sandrock plans."   
  
Trixie watched Mr. Winner showed a bit of despair at the mention of his predicament. She reached into the pocket of her capris and produced the disc her uncle had given her just before she left the circus. Handing it to Quatre, Trixie responded, "Here you go Mr. Winner, I think this is what my uncle meant when he said that you would know what to do."   
  
"What's this?" Quatre carefully took the disc and placed it into the main computer. A sudden flash came from the screen and blueprints for a mobile suit appeared on the computer. "Good old Trowa! These are the original plans for his Heavyarms!"   
  
"Really?" Trixie could hardly contain her excitement. "So does that mean you can complete the red Gundam?"   
  
Quatre smiled. "Yup, that's right." In the commotion of all the excitement, Quentin realized something. His attention snapped to the people who were gathered around the big screen. "Um, excuse me, Danny? Where's your friend, Hanna?"   
  
"Wha?" Danny and Trixie looked about. "Aw man," the mechanic scratched his head, "don't tell me kamakaize girl went off by herself again!"   
  
Suddenly, something caught the circus performer's keen eye. "There she is!" Trixie pointed up to the catwalk.   
  
On the catwalk, which spaned accross the entire hangar, Hanna stood. The catwalk went right in front of all of the Gundams, but one particular one caught the soldier's attention. It's white limbs were attatched to a body the color of cerulean. It's yellow and white shield was highlighted with hues of red and blue and hung proudly on the Gundam's arm. It's jet-propelled wings were white, but highlighted with yellow. The gem which was in the middle of the Gundam shone bright red. The crown on it's head had one long prong with two smaller ones in the middle. Hanna stared, dumbstruck with awe.   
  
"It's Wing Zero," Hanna said, not taking her gaze off the amazing sight.   
  
Quentin climbed up the ladder, and ran up to the awe-struck pilot. "It's not the Wing Zero," the boy commented, "but a replica."   
  
"A replica?" Danny questioned, gazing up at the two.   
  
"Yes," Quatre confessed, "it's just a replica. Although, I did keep it's ability to convert into a plane. But, I've combined the double guns into it's shield, and now it has a double light saber instead of a singular one."   
  
"Did you make any other improvements?" Hanna questioned.   
  
"Well, no. I haven't added a system to it, though."   
  
"There's no system? What about the Zero system?"   
  
"No!" Quatre snapped. The teens, and everyone else who bustled around them stopped to look at the peaceful Winner. Even Hanna turned to stare at the former Gundam pilot. "I'm sorry for snapping like that, but the Zero system is too dangerous for anyone to use. Even though it heightens the abilities of the pilot, it also causes it's user to go insane."   
  
Hanna returned her attention back to the Gundam. "I could handle it," she said under her breath.   
  
"Mr. Winner!" Adam called out. "The repairs to the mobile suits have been completed, and we are ready for the next attack plan."   
  
"Very good," Quatre commented. He went over the handout Adam gave to him. "Well, everything here seems to be in order. Oh, where are my manners? You three pilots must be tired, since you did have a long journey. Let me show you to your rooms." "May I use your vid com first?" asked Danny. "I need to call my parents. They must be worried sick if they heard about the events that happend today."   
  
Quatre smiled. "Of course. It's this way." The Winner family lead exited the hangar, with Danny and Trixie at his heels.   
  
Quentin was about to climb down from the catwalk and exit with the others, when he noticed Hanna still standing by the Gundam, but now, instead of examining the Gundam, she took out the message disc and began to study that again. "Hanna?" Quentin came up to the pilot. He gently shook her shoulder. "Hanna, it's time to go now."   
  
"Huh?" Hanna's chain of thoughts were shattered again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you."   
  
Quentin gave Hanna an unusual look, but it soon passed. "Do you want to follow the others? They went to use the video com."   
  
Hanna stretched her arms. "No, I think I'll retreat to my room."   
  
"Ok, I'll show you were to go."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hanna paced back and forth in her room. Quentin left long ago to catch up with the others. He was very inquisitive of his newfound companions, and Hanna couldn't blame him. After all, didn't they show up in Eve suits along with Eve uniforms on? But Quentin's opinion about her didn't bother the soldier now, there was something bigger to discover, and it had something to do with the message disc. Occasionally, Hanna held it up to study it.   
  
"It has a secret," Hanna said to herself, "I know that. But what?! What's it's secret?!" Glancing over at her bed, the soldier saw her shoulder bag lying on top of it. Reaching into her bag, Hanna pulled out her laptop computer.   
  
'Now,' the soldier thinks to herself, 'this disc is going to tell me everything I need to know.'   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The video communicator buzzed as Danny contacted his parents. 'I hope they're home,' Danny secretly wished as someone picked up on the other line.   
  
"Hello?" Duo answered. "Danny? Hey Danny, is that you?!"   
  
"Yeah Dad, it's me."   
  
"How's everything going?"   
  
"Oh, just fine..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Wait a minute," Hanna said as she turned the disc over, "of course! I'm so stupid! This disc is two sided! That was it's secret!"   
  
Placing the message disc in upside down, the laptop screen lit up, and data streamed forth from the disc.   
  
'This is useless,' Hanna thought as she scanned the data, 'these are things I already know.'   
  
Realizing that this search was going nowhere, the soldier tapped the return key. The data stream disappeared, and in it's place was a lock which asked for a password.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"How's the store?" Danny asked.   
  
"Oh, it's fine," replied Duo.   
  
"Who is that?!" a voice came from behind Duo. "Is that Danny?!"   
  
"Mom?" Danny raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Uh, Hilde," the former pilot looked rather nervous as he turned to the side, "yeah, it's Danny all right."   
  
Suddenly, Duo was replaced by a bewildered Hilde. "Danny?!! Ohmygosh, I thought you got hurt out there!"   
  
Danny sweatdroppped. "Um, no. Mom, what happend to Dad?"   
  
"I'm ok!" The only thing which could be seen of Duo was his protruding arm that signaled a thumbs up.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Password?" Hanna typed in her uncle's name.   
  
'Access denied,' read the screen.   
  
"Damnit!" The soldier then tried her own name.   
  
'Access denied.'   
  
Her brother's name.   
  
'Access denied.'   
  
Her mother's name.   
  
'Access denied.'   
  
"Crap!" Hanna pounded her fist on the table. "I know it's a name, there's no doubt about that! But, who's name?!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Danny," Duo finally wrestled control from the frantic Hilde, "do you think I could speak to Quatre?"   
  
"Do you mean Mr. Winner?" asked Danny.   
  
"Yeah... is he there?"   
  
"Um, yeah. I think so. Mr. Winner?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Heero Yuy," Hanna said aloud as she typed it out.   
  
'Access denied.'   
  
"I'm not going to let this beat me!" Hanna slumped back into the chair. "I know that there's something on that disc." The soldier stood and paced about in the room. "It's a name, father always used names when it came to his passwords. The password must not be a name a person uses regularly. What other name could father have used?!"   
  
Closing her eyes, Hanna collapsed onto the bed. Drifting back into her memory, the soldier remembered the day she was five...   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hanna Yuy sat on her bed. The little five year old was sent to her room as punishment for what she had done. But this little girl didn't care. After all, it wasn't her fault that her reaction upset her mother. A knock came from the other side of the door. Hanna refused to answer, and the knock came again, but louder and more persistent. But still, the little girl did not answer.   
  
"Hanna," a stern voice came from the door, "I know you're in there."   
  
"You can come in," Hanna replied, "the door is open."   
  
Heero opened the door to a stubborn girl, sitting and staring at the wall. "Hanna, I want to talk to you about what happend just now."   
  
"Look, I'm very sorry I punched a hole in the wall, ok?" The five year old apologized many times, but this time, she didn't mean it.   
  
"Never mind that," Heero said as he sat down next to his daughter, "I want to talk to you about your physical strength."   
  
"My physical strength?"   
  
"Well, yes. That was an incredible feat you did."   
  
Hanna sulked lower. "Don't remind me. That's why I'm here." The little girl looked at her father. He showed no sign of emotion.   
  
'As usual,' thought Hanna.   
  
"If I were to train you," Heero thought aloud, "then you could control that strength and probably, you could be a great soldier."   
  
"Soldier?" Hanna could hardly contain her excitement, but she then realized one very important factor. "What about mother? She would go insane if she found out."   
  
Heero gazed into Hanna's eyes. They were both so similar, it was frightening. "Sometimes your mother doesn't know everything. Like my real name. Hanna, my name is not Heero Yuy, it's Adin Lowe Jr."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Adin Lowe Jr.," Hanna repeated as she came back to conciousness. "My father's real name is Adin Lowe Jr."   
  
The first thing which caught the soldier's attention was her laptop.   
  
"I wonder..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey Quatre!" Duo greeted his long-time friend. "How's everything out there in Arabia?"   
  
"Hello Duo," Quatre replied, "I'm doing rather well, actually. I met your son, and he seems to be a very nice boy."   
  
"Runs in the family. Anyway Quatre, did you ever finish building those Gundams?"   
  
"No, I can't say that I have, why?"   
  
"Would you like some help with them?"   
  
"Sure! That would be great!"   
  
"I figured that if Heero wanted to have a counter force, then he'll need the Gundams. That's just the way it is. So, is it all right with you, master of the house?"   
  
"Of course! Come over!"   
  
"Do you hear that, Hilde? We're going to Arabia!"   
  
Duo gets pushed out of the way, again, and Hilde gazes into the screen. "We're coming Danny! Do you hear me?"   
  
"Yeah, right Mom."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Adin Lowe Jr." typed Hanna.   
  
'Access granted.'   
  
The lock disappeared as the information was being retrived.   
  
"Finally," Hanna sighed.   
  
But, what came to the screen would not only surprise Hanna, but excite her as well. For, on the screen, were blueprints. And, on the top of the screen, flashed the words 'Zero System'. Each new screen that Hanna brought up was a different component to the infamous system, and the soldier could not wait to build it.   
  
"I'll be the master of this system in no time. Mission accepted."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Everyone was asleep in the whole house as Hanna crept into the hangar. Sure, guards were posted around the area, but they were easily avoided. Sneaking up to the supply area, Hanna quickly grabbed all that she would need.   
  
'Tonight,' the soldier thought to herself, 'tonight is the night that I pilot a Gundam.'   
  
A noise from the outside interrupts Hanna's work. Pulling out a gun, Hanna followed the noise until she reached the kitchen. A shadow leaned over the counter, and the soldier wasn't taking any chances. Pointing the gun at the intruder, Hanna questioned, "Who are you?"   
  
The glow of the refrigerator light revealed it to be none other than Danny. "Hanna? Wait a minute, what are you doing up at this hour?!"   
  
"Oh, it's just you Maxwell." Hanna placed the gun back into her pocket. "Speaking of which, what are you doing up?"   
  
"I was hungry," Danny replied, "so I decided to make myself my world famous sub sandwich." The mechanic held up his pride and joy. "Want some?"   
  
"Um, no. Look, just do what you were doing before I came in here." Hanna knew that sounded really lame, but she needed a quick excuse, and she wasn't about to let Danny in on her little project.   
  
"Ok..." was Danny's only response. Then, something struck him. "Oh yeah, my parents are coming here to Arabia, so we don't have to fly back to his shop."   
  
"I see. That's a relief. Good night Maxwell," Hanna said as she disappeared back into the darkness.   
  
"Weird girl," the mechanic said to himself before looking back to his sandwich. "Now to find something to wash this sucker down with!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Finished!" The soldier patted herself on the back. A whole system completed in a matter of hours. Not bad, not bad at all. "Let's see if this will fit into the Gundam."   
  
Walking towards the main computer, Hanna hacked her way into the Wing Gundam replica. The mobile suit opened it's hatch, and Hanna climbed aboard. Slipping the new Zero System boards into the main operating system, Hanna made sure that the system became compatible to the suit itself.   
  
"This is fine workmanship they have here." Hanna strapped herself into the pilot's seat. "I'll have to repay them later."   
  
The hatch door closed, and the soldier began to type in the ignition codes she found from the main computer. Sirens and lights started to go off as Hanna maneuvered the Gundam outside the Winner mansion. The others awoke with a start.   
  
"What's going on here?!" Quentin yelled.   
  
Trixie gazed outside. "Huh? Who's doing this at this hour?!"   
  
Looking outside, Danny pounded his fist onto the nearby dresser. "Damnit! I knew she was up to no good!"   
  
Quatre's intuition was acting up. "The Gundams!"   
  
Everyone, including the laborers and fighters, all ran from their bunks to see the commotion that was going on. Quatre and the three teenagers were in the lead as they saw a familiar looking Gundam blast off from the mansion. The suit quickly converted into a plane, and it set off for it's final destination.   
  
"I know it's Hanna," Danny told the group, "she's the only one who could do this."   
  
"But how? She didn't have access to any system plans," Quatre commented.   
  
Quentin stared at the suit until it disappeared into the night sky. "I probably know how. That disc she kept looking at, I guess she finally found the secret."   
  
"Mr. Winner, Master Quentin" Adam saluted both Winners, "we'll persue the perpetrater and shoot her down!"   
  
"No, don't do that," Quentin figured out, "there are five Gundam pilots, are there not? Well, her mission was to find all five, so I guess she's getting the fifth one."   
  
"Then she should be coming back," Danny replied, "because I told her my parents were coming here. Hanna knew that my parents could aid in the rebuilding, so that's why her original plan was to get us all together, then ship us all to their shop."   
  
"Just in case, I'm following her." Quentin ran back to the house. "I'll pick up her trail, and probably her frequency, then I'll ask her myself!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
'This is a smooth ride,' Hanna thought to herself, pressing the buttons to the Gundam, 'a fine piece of work. Wait, I'll see what's happening with my family, give my father an update on our current situation.'   
  
Flipping some switches, Hanna reached the Peacecraft mansion as the communicator buzzed. The 19-year-old that picked up on the other line had platnium-blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, but he had a unibang which covered one of them, though. He wore a red military uniform with white gloves. "This is Zachary Peacecraft, taking any calls for Heero Yuy, how may I help you?"   
  
"Zach?" Hanna stared in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing there?"   
  
"Hanna?" An equally stunned Zach stared back. "I'm filling in for your Dad, but how are you calling here?"   
  
"I can't tell you, yet."   
  
"Oh. Say, are you still on that mission of yours?"   
  
"Where do you think I'm going?"   
  
"Good point." Zach tried to look beyond Hanna's face to see exactly where she was, but the perfect soldier caught on.   
  
"I told you I would tell you later."   
  
The other soldier sighed. "Hanna, if you weren't my cousin, then I would seriously pound you."   
  
Hanna's expression was unchanging. "Where's Ryan?"   
  
Zach stood up. "Oh, you mean sleeping beauty?" Walking up to the screen, Zach adjusted it to the sleeping figure on the couch. The 18 year old on the couch had his arm covering his face, and his short, sandy-blonde hair was all messed up. He wore a white uniform instead of Zach's red one. "Poor guy, he had five meetings to go to today. He's all worn out."   
  
'Poor Ryan,' Hanna thought to herself, 'he's been working day and night trying to meet with some of Mother's delegates.'   
  
"Tell him I said hi."   
  
"He'll be glad to hear that. Say, Hanna..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Don't do anything really stupid out there."   
  
"I won't."   
  
"See ya when I see ya."   
  
"Goodbye Zach." Then, the screen went blank, and Hanna was left alone with her thoughts.   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I just love to mess with their lives ^^.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Fifth Gundam Pilot Is Found   
  
Written by: Su-chan  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The woods were peaceful and calm. The birds chirped a joyous song, and the forrest animals scampered about. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of crunching trees and squeaking metal. Hanna moved her Gundam through the brush as she neared her destination.   
  
"This thing will stick out like a sore thumb," Hanna said to herself, "this wooded place should be perfect." A movement behind the Gundam caught the soldier's attention. The cockpit then began to omit a strange yellow glow. "What the..."   
  
Spinning around, Hanna saw Eve soldiers burst from the woods. More suits came from behind the mountains and altogether, the suits headed towards the solitary Gundam. Realizing her current predicament, Hanna raised her beam cannon to defend herself and fired a shot. Suddenly, the Eve suits merged into one suit, Quentin's suit. It was too late to stop the beam from firing, and the Gundam Stormchaser exploded into a thousand pieces.   
  
"NO!!" Hanna screamed as the suit blew up in her eyes. Then, the soldier eyes jerked open abruptly. Sweat dripped down her face as Hanna panted from her experience. Someone blared into her communicator.   
  
"Hanna!" Quentin yelled. His Gundam was right in front of the soldier's, and the hands of the suit were raised in a fashion of surrender. "Why is your beam cannon aimed at me?! Lower it before it goes off!"   
  
Slowly, the beam cannon returned to the side of Hanna's Gundam. "Don't do that Quentin, you startled me." The soldier carefully lowered her Gundam in a lying position, and covered it amongst the trees. Once the suit was secure, Hanna exited from the cockpit. Quentin followed his comerade.   
  
As soon as he came out from Stormchaser, the blonde Arabian ran towards the kamakazi girl. "Hanna, how did you fix the Gundam so fast? And how did you find the right system for it?"   
  
The soldier looked at the confused pilot. "Why did you follow me? And to answer your question, this was the key." Hanna held up the message disc. "Now, since you're here, why don't you come with me and help me find the fifth pilot?" Hanna walked off towards her final destination.   
  
"Oi! Wait for me!" Quentin quickly realized that his partner was walking off without him, and the Arabian quickly ran behind the fleeing soldier.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Thank you for coming Duo," Quatre shook the former Shingami pilot's hand, "we're hoping that you could help us build the rest of the Gundams."   
  
"No prob Quat," Duo replied, "that's why we're here."   
  
"Dad!" Danny ran up to his father and hugged him. "Great to see you again!"   
  
"Yeah," Duo patted his son's back, "especially what happend on the video com."   
  
"Danny!" a voice came from behind the former Gundam pilot. Then, Hilde came running up and hugged, or should I say, crushed, her son. "Oh my God, I thought you were going to get seriously hurt out there!!"   
  
"Um, hi Mom." Danny writhed out of his mother's grasp. "I hope your trip went well. Oh, by the way, have you met Trixie?" Reaching behind him, the mechanic pulled the red-head towards his side.   
  
"Hello." Trixie sweatdropped.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Quentin asked as he followed the soldier. The streets the two walked down bustled with activity of merchants and their buyers. "You didn't tell me when we were in the woods, and I would like to know that so... so that I can at least be prepared."   
  
Hanna stopped in her tracks and allowed the blonde to catch up. "I told you, we're off to find the fifth pilot, Wufei Chang. According to his records, he disappeared into China and started his own dojo." The soldier pulled the Arabian away before a cart could run him over. "You ask too many questions."   
  
Dusting himself off, Quentin gave Hanna a questionable look, then placed his hands on his hips. "And what is that suppose to mean?"   
  
The mannor which the Gundam pilot said the statement almost made Hanna crack a smile, but the solider kept her composure. "No, it's good that you question the world around you. Question everything is what I was taught to do. But, asking questions in the wrong place at the wrong time is what can get you into trouble." The addresses on the sides of the building were observed by the soldier girl. "I think this is the place."   
  
The Gundam Stormchaser pilot gazed up to a wonderful sight. A white building stood before the two, with a huge, red circular pattern covered the surrounding areas of the glass doorway. It's green roof was gilded with gold on it's egde, and decorations hung from a pole attatched to the outside wall. Two red, imperial-looking columns held up a small cover above the door, and they displayed golden dragons which coiled around them like snakes.   
  
Quentin was awestruck. "I've never seen anything like this before," was the only thing he could say.   
  
Approaching the door, Hanna swung it open. "We're not here to admire the pretty architecture, we're here to find a Gundam pilot. So, are you going to stand there like a statue and wait for it to rain, or are you coming inside with me?"   
  
"All right." Quentin slowly walked towards the front door and entered the opened door. Hanna proceeded after him, and left the door to swing close again.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"This info is a bunch of crap!" Lucy slammed her fist on the delete button in anger. "All this crap about the old Gundams is nothing but an outdated history lesson! I hate history!"   
  
Frustrated that her search was going nowhere, Nell let out a uptight scream. Others from the outside peered into the computer room to see what was the matter, but Nell quickly shooed them away. One of the spectators,   
  
Marshall, refused to leave. "Lu, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm just really pissed off at this stupid history lesson."   
  
"I think it's something else."   
  
Nell shot Marshall a glance. "What? I'm not hiding anything!"   
  
The Lieutenant standing by the doorway crossed his arms. "I don't believe you. Since I am your best friend, I know you better than anyone Nell. You're still mad at Ursula for making you look like an idiot in front of Commander Damien, aren't you?"   
  
Lucy knew she couldn't fool Marshall. Nodding her head, the Lieutenant offered Marshall the chair beside hers, which he took gratefully. "I still can't believe she did that! So I underestimated the power of the Gundam, but that doesn't mean she has to jump all over me!"   
  
Marshall placed a hand on the nervous Lucy's shoulder. "Lu, it's not your fault. Ursula's just trying to be the big boss of everyone. Don't take her seriously."   
  
"Thanks Marshall, you're a great friend."   
  
"Yeah, and I'm also a hungry friend. How about we get something to eat?"   
  
"Can you pay for it Mars? I'm kind of short this week."   
  
Marshall smiled. "Of course."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ursula paced in her room. On her communicator screen was a man. His facial features were shadowed by the room he was standing in.   
  
"Tobias, when are we going to invade? I'm surrounded by idiots in this core!"   
  
"Patience Ursula," the shadow replied, his fingertips pressed together as he sat as his chair, "we'll invade soon enough."   
  
"I can't wait that long!"   
  
"Ursula, are you becoming impatient with me?"   
  
The Lieutenant quickly silenced herself. "I'm sorry Commander Tobias."   
  
Tobias waved his hand in a graceful gesture. "We are all human. But, you need to learn patience if you wish to succeed, Ursula."   
  
"Yes sir."   
  
"Then I shall be signing off then?"   
  
"Yes. Goodbye sir, I will not disappoint you."   
  
"I don't expect you to."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Wow, this is all yours?" Duo marveled at the sight of Quatre's hangar. "I mean, wow. This is more than enough to build a truck full 'o Gundams!"   
  
"Thank you Duo," Quatre replied, observing his friend act like a small child in a candy store. "I think that all of us can handle the task ahead of us."   
  
"Master Quatre." Adam, the technician for the Gundams, approached his employer. Being the son of a Manganac, Adam felt is was his duty to protect the Winner family at all costs. "Master Quatre, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there is a man on the line for you. He says it's urgent."   
  
"Urgent?" Quatre raised an eyebrow. "What did he say his name was?"   
  
"Heero. Heero Yuy."   
  
"Heero?" Now Adam caught everyone's attention.   
  
"Why is he calling?" questioned Duo.   
  
"Let's find out." Quatre led the group to his office, where Heero was waiting for him on the other line. "Heero? It's been so long."   
  
"I know Quatre." Heero gazed around the pilot to the others around him. "Quatre, do you think I could just talk to you, Duo, and Hilde alone?"   
  
"We can take the hint," Danny replied, dragging Trixie and Adam out with him, "we'll leave you grown-ups alone." The mechanic closed the door behind him.   
  
Heero was about to speak again, when Duo raised his hand. Walking up to the door, Duo leaned against it. "Danny, I know you're out there. It's no use hiding back there, I know all of your tricks. I taught them to you, remember?"   
  
"Damnit!" a shout came from the other side.   
  
"Danny, go away, please?" Walking back to the group, Duo was met with confused looks. "What?"   
  
Hilde crossed her arms. "So, it was you who taught Danny those things!"   
  
Duo sweatdropped. "Well, he's got to learn it from somehwhere."   
  
"Can I please speak?" Everyone turned to see Heero, hands crossed and looking rather peeved. "Thank you Quatre for rebuilding the Gundams."   
  
"You're welcome Heero," Quatre said, "but I would just like to know something. How did your daughter build a system for a Gundam so fast?"   
  
Heero's voice had a slight pitch of shock. "Hanna did that?"   
  
Quatre crossed his arms. "Yes, she did. It's rather remarkable, actually."   
  
"So, that's where she was calling from..."   
  
"Come again?"   
  
"Never mind Quatre. I just want to ask all of you for a favor."   
  
Duo's ears perked up. "Favor? Did I actually hear the great Heero Yuy ask us lowly commoners for a favor?"   
  
The Shinigami pilot was quickly smacked by his wife. "Duo!"   
  
"OW! Hilde! It's true! He never asked for anything in his life, not even help if he was dying!!"   
  
The General's eyes lowered. "I know that I've been a little stubborn in the past..."   
  
"A little stubborn?!"   
  
Duo recieved another whack from Hilde.   
  
"But this is important! I know that none of us want a repeat of the past, so that's why I need to ask you to build an additional Gundam besides the original five that was planned."   
  
Heero's statement took everyone by surprise. "Another Gundam?" they all chanted.   
  
"Yes," Heero answered, "another Gundam."   
  
"So let me get this straight," Duo leaned against the desk which supported the video screen, "you want us to build six Gundams?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"What for Heero?"   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
The American crossed his arms. "Just like Heero to keep secrets. He'll never change."   
  
Heero ignored Duo as usual. "So, can I count on you to build a sixth Gundam?"   
  
"Yeah, you can count on us," Quatre replied.   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm sending over my nephew, Zachary."   
  
The Sandrock pilot was taken aback. "Zachary? Zech and Noin's son?"   
  
"Yes, he's going to be your new pilot."   
  
Quatre was intrigued by Heero's comment. "I haven't seen Zachary for a long time."   
  
Duo sighed. "Now there are six Gundams and six pilots."   
  
"But," continued Heero, "you mustn't tell anyone this."   
  
The Shingami pilot raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"   
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
"Damnit Heero! Not again!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hieeee-yah!!" Wang's scream could be heard throughout the building. The incredible force which the Chinese boy exerted from his chop could be seen in the broken cement blocks which scattered around him. Lifting his hand, Wang gave a slight smile. "I've done it. Nine cement blocks with one blow!"   
  
"Excellent," Wufei complimented his son, "you have been training well."   
  
Wang bowed to his father. "Thank you my Father. I am ready to meet any challenge."   
  
"Very well."   
  
Wufei motioned for the best fighter to come forth. A muscular man stepped forward. His facial expression echoed that of steel, and his arms were huge compared to those of the Chinese boy's. They both bowed to each other, and squared off in a match. The big man made the first move, and he lunged at Wang with a punch. The boy easily avoided the move, and swiftly knocked the man down with a blow to his back. Falling down from the blow, the man quickly stood right back up and returned to his old fighting position. Taking another lunge, his arm was quickly snatched up by Wang, and the large man was flown to the ground. He remained still.   
  
Wufei and the other fighters in the room clapped at their star fighter. "Well done, my son! You'll be the country's champion in no time!"   
  
A snicker came from the back. "I bet I could take him on."   
  
Wang zoomed in on the perpetraitor, and immediately snatched him from the crowd. Holding the stunned boy against the wall from his collar, the Chinese glared at the coward, who was now pleading for his neck. Wang threw the boy onto the fighting mat, then loomed over the cowering figure.   
  
"So, you think you can take me on?" the fighter responded. "Well, let's see you take on this!"   
  
Lifting up his elbow, Wang speedily brought it down towards his target. But, it was blocked by an extremely strong force. The Chinese boy was stunned to see a girl with dark brown hair, about a year younger than he, shielding his target with her body, and holding his elbow at bay with her arm. She must have been unhumanly fast to prevent Wang from giving his blow.   
  
"You better watch that temper of yours," was all the girl said.   
  
Angrily, Wang lifted his arm up and glared at his former opponent, who was now running from the mat. His attention then turned to the newcomer. "And who might you be?"   
  
"My name is Hanna Yuy," the girl said as she stood up.   
  
She then bowed, a sign of challenge, to Wang. Wang bowed back, and both fighters squared off on the mat. The first move was made by Wang, and he lunged at the girl's head. Hanna quickly caught his fist in her own hand, and began to crush it. Wincing from the pain, Wang tried to hit his oppenent in her gut with his free hand, but that too was foiled as Hanna grabbed his other hand. She then spun around and flew Wang onto the mat, and he was down for the count. Gasps and whispers were ommited from the fighters, and Hanna's companion, Quentin, who watched the stand-off from the doorway, only shook his head. Wufei was surprised by his new visitor, and he stood from where he sat.   
  
"Did you say," Wufei began, "that your name was Hanna Yuy?"   
  
Hanna also bowed to Wufei as a sign of respect.   
  
"Yes, yes I did."   
  
"So, that would make you the daughter of Heero Yuy?"   
  
"Yes, that is my father's name." The fighter on the mat groaned.   
  
Getting the wind knocked out of you is not a pleasant experience, as Wang found out. "Who are you?"   
  
Hanna did not give a reply. Instead, she approached the now standing Wufei and held out the message disc. "This is for you to view."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Heero you old dog," Wufei said as he observed the message, "I knew that this day would come once again, but this time I want no part in it." This took the two pilots by surprise.   
  
"What do you mean you want no part?" questioned Hanna.   
  
"I told you, I want no part in this battle. I lost everything in wars before, and I am not planning to lose anything else."   
  
"I... I understand. Thank you for your time." Hanna took the message from the player, and she along with Quentin quietly exited the room. "This mission was a failure."   
  
The Arabian glanced at his comerade. "What do you mean?"   
  
"I was sent forth to find four, and I only came back with three."   
  
"Three is good enough."   
  
"Well not to me it isn't!"   
  
Silence came from Quentin. He never saw this much dedication in a pilot before, and it made him admire his new friend even more. "So, now what do we do?"   
  
Hanna sighed. "I guess we head back to Arabia. There's nothing for us here."   
  
"Wait." Someone approached them from behind. The two turned to see Wang run up to them. The Chinese boy had changed from his fighting uniform to a sleeveless, yellow Chinese-styled shirt with slightly baggy black pants. "I heard everything that happend. I want to join you."   
  
Quentin had a look of surprise, but Hanna's facial expression remained the same. "But," Hanna started, "what will your father say when he finds out what you did?"   
  
"Why are you concerned about my father's wishes?"   
  
"Because, he's the one this message was directed to, not you."   
  
Wang was stunned by Hanna's words. "Yes, the message might be for my father, but I am not going to just stand around and watch him ignore what's going on out there!"   
  
Now it was Hanna's turn to look slightly nervous. "Why do you want to fight?! This doesn't concern you."   
  
"Yes it does." Wang had a look of sorrow written on his face, and the expression caught both pilot's attention. "My mother was a medical doctor before she met my father. She died a few years ago from a mobile suit battle that occured on the outskirts of this city. She was trying to help the people out there, but she got caught in the explosion. When my father got there, it was too late. She left behind my father and five children, including me." The Chinese fighter held back the pain like he did for so many years, and the hurt emerged on his face.   
  
Hanna placed a hand on Wang's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Who was this brave soul who risked her life to save others?"   
  
"Sally," Wang repeated his mother's name, "Sally Po."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Quentin complained as he along with Hanna and their newfound pilot, Wang, stood beside the Gundams. "I mean, sneaking Wang out of his house and leaving his father a note was bad enough, but now stealing two carriers?! This is too much!"   
  
"Well," Hanna replied, climbing into her suit, "just think that Eve owes them to us. Besides, they'll never miss them, or the base we're about to crash."   
  
"Hey!" Wang yelled from the ground. "What's the signal?"   
  
"Oh you'll know," the soldier said as she flipped the switches in her Gundam, "you'll know."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Duo adjusted the system cards for the new Gundam. "If we're on schedule, then we should complete this Gundam by, oh, a week."   
  
"Great!" Danny handed a wrench to his father. "Who's going to pilot it?"   
  
The Shingami pilot smirked at his son. "How about you Danny boy?"   
  
"Me?" Danny studdered. "Cool! The plans for this baby are really cool."   
  
"They should be, I based them on my Gundam Deathscythe."   
  
"Hey, Quentin's got a name for his Gundam, and Trixie's already picked one out for her red Gundam, so, could I?" "Could you what?"   
  
The mechanic punched his Dad's arm. "I'm serious. The name should be really catchy, but strike fear into the hearts of men!"   
  
"Calm down Batman. What first pops into your mind when you see it?"   
  
Danny closed his eyes and let his imagination take him somewhere. It took him back to his old home, up in colony L2, where all his old friends were. They all smiled and waved as the mechanic approached them. But, one particular friend caught his eye.   
  
The stranger had his back towards Danny, and his hands were shoved in his trenchcoat pockets. Another peculiar thing which struck Danny was that the stranger was all dressed in black. From head to toe, everything, except the skin which was on his neck, was black. The stranger turned to face his old friend just before Danny was about to place his hand upon the stranger's shoulder. His face was what gave his identity away to Danny.   
  
"Jack?" was all the mechanic could choke out.   
  
His old desceased friend smiled. "Hiya bro. Ready to step out?"   
  
The pilot's eyes tore open as Duo caught his son just before he was about to faint.   
  
"Danny? Danny? What's wrong? What did you see?"   
  
"Jack..." Danny sputtered, "Jack said what he always did just before we went somewhere. And... and he was all dressed in black for some reason."   
  
"Black?" Duo was now becoming concerned about his son's imagination.   
  
"Black," chanted Danny, "Black... Jack... Black... Jack... Blackjack!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Blackjack. That's what my mecha should be called, Blackjack."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Explosions could be heard from the outskirts of the base. Mobile suits raced towards their new targets, and were all destroyed. Amidst the chaos stood two Gundams, and each pilot knew what must be done.   
  
"There are two Gundams?!" the military base leader yelled into the communicator.   
  
"Yes sir," replied the soldier, shaken from his experience, "I thought there was only one, but now... Oh my God! NO!!" The soldier was speedily eliminated by Stormchaser's axe.   
  
"Damnit! Send out as many suits as you can!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Everyone's leaving," an Eve soldier pointed out the flying suits.   
  
"Let them go," answered his partner. "We can handle things here. Besides, what could... Ugh!"   
  
Wang swiftly took out both guards in front of the carrier hanger. "You won't be needing these," Wang told the two unconcious soldiers as he picked up their weapons. "With all the distraction that Quentin and Hanna are making, then the hangar should be poorly guarded."   
  
Opening the huge steel doors, the Chinese fighter noticed a whole hangar full of carriers for the taking. Suddenly, two guards spot the intruder.   
  
"Stop!" shouted one of them.   
  
Swinging over in the direction of the guards, Wang shot at the enemy. He took down the two as more came his way. "Damnit, won't these guys ever stop?" Wang skillfully climbed up the side of the carrier, then flipped the switches. "Let's just hope the two out there survived."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Blowing away five mobile suits with her cannon,   
  
Hanna noticed movement behind her. Her screen showed Wang at the controls of a carrier, and he was signaling to the two pilots that he had found the hangar. "Quentin, I believe that your ride is here."   
  
"Huh?" Quentin spun around to see the oncoming carrier. "But what about you Hanna? Aren't you getting a carrier too?"   
  
"Quentin, don't worry about me," Hanna reassured the unsure pilot, "I'm going to do something first."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Get in the carrier! I'll catch up to you later!"   
  
"All right." Stormchaser headed towards the carrier as more Eve suits approached the Gundam's current position.   
  
"I'm not going to let you destroy the carrier that easily." Hanna pulled out her saber, then activated both sides. Her jets blew out sparks of aquamarine and yellow as she flew into the battle. Swinging the saber, Hanna took out two suits at one time. They exploded as the soldier quickly took out three more at the same time. As more suits drew near, more were destroyed at the hands of the new Gundam, until there were no more to be sent out.   
  
"Now," Hanna said to herself, "it's time to take out the tower."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"There are no more suits left sir," a soldier reported.   
  
"What?!" The base leader couldn't believe what had just happend. "You mean to tell me that there are no more suits?!"   
  
"No sir. And it would take backup suits at least ten hours to reach this point."   
  
"We're not going to be around for that long."   
  
"What do you mean sir?"   
  
The base leader pointed out the window, to see a huge suit pointing a cannon right at it. Inside, Hanna had a smile on her face.   
  
"You will never defeat Eve! Just you wait rebel!"   
  
The last statement the base leader gave made Hanna smile even more. "Fool, you think you can kill me that easily?" A shot rang out from the cannon, and soon the tower was reduced to rubble. Inside the cockpit, Hanna's laughter could send chills down anyone's back. "They thought they could kill me? I'll kill them all first."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The carrier was silent for a long while. Quentin piloted, since he knew the way back, and Wang was sitting in the seat next to his. Both boys were silent, until Wang tried to start a conversation. "So, this Hanna girl, what is she like?"   
  
Quentin briefly looked at his traveling companion.   
  
"Well, you know about as much as I do about Hanna."   
  
Wang raised an eyebrow. "And how long have you known this girl?"   
  
"About three days. Why?"   
  
"And you followed her all the way here?"   
  
"Hey, all I wanted to know was how she made an entire system for a Gundam suit in twelve hours."   
  
"So you're saying she's a genius?"   
  
That statement took Quentin a long time to ponder about. "Um, I don't know if she is or if she's not. All I know is that she has many secrets."   
  
The Chinese fighter placed his hand on his chin. "Many secrets indeed."   
  
"Are you still there?" A carrier flew behind the one which carried Quentin and Wang. "I made it."   
  
Quentin flipped the switch to the com. "Yeah, you did."   
  
"Shall we return?"   
  
"Let's."   
  
Wang stroked his chin. "Hmm, I wonder what the others are like..."   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. *sigh*  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6a: Senseless Battles, Heartless Wars   
  
Written by: Su-chan  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"All quiet here," a soldier blazed in his communicator. The mobile suit he was piloting turned to all directions just to make sure. "Yup. All clear... hey, what the hell? That's a Gundam!"   
  
A light sliced through the suit as if it were made of butter. Two more suits succumb to the newly appeared Gundam, and the explosions were a welcome sight to the pilot.   
  
"Eve base secure," Hanna's monotone voice was recorded by the Gunam, "I'm about to destroy the carriers and the suits. Stand by." Aiming the laser cannon right at the two hangars, the solitary soldier let the beam fly. In an instant, the carriers were engulfed by explosions. "Mission complete."   
  
"Evil Gundam!" a shout came from behind Hanna. A fleet of about eight to ten remaining suits were approaching the Gundam suit. Shots were fired into the Gundam's back. "We will destroy you!"   
  
The enemy mobile suit remained motionless, unaffected by the firepower that's currently being given to it. Turning around, Hanna aimed her cannon at the advancing troops.   
  
"Fool," Hanna spoke into the speaker, "don't you get it?"   
  
The cannon went off, and four suits fell.   
  
"Damn you!"   
  
The solider pulled out her double saber and quickly eliminated three more suits. "You will all die. No one sees my suit, and lives." Hanna twirled her saber above the Gundam's head. Spinning around, the remaining suits fell victim to the Gundam.   
  
"Aaaaaaah!" The last cry from the solider in the mobile suit.   
  
"Don't patronize me Eve." Hanna turned off her saber and stuck it back into her shoulder compartment. "You need to teach your nieve little soldiers how to die properly." And after uttering those last words to the chaos that enveloped because of her, Hanna walked off.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Trixie took aim with her crossbow and fired. Three glowing, green shots emerged from the bow, headed towards a communication tower, and did their job. The tower burst into a million pieces as the pilot watched from the cockpit.   
  
"Eve tower destroyed," Trixie's cheerful voice was recorded for the record, "no problems here. Uh oh."   
  
Eve ground suits, bent on destroying the Gundam and it's pilot, came with a vengance towards Trixie. Aiming her crossbow, the shots only took out three suits.   
  
"Damn," Trixie quietly cursed to herself.   
  
Taking aim, this time with her Gundam's right arm, the circus star fired laser stars. The flying stars destroyed all of the suits, as Trixie aimed and fired at all the suits. Soon, the once Eve suits now stood in a pile of wreckage that Trixie kicked with her Gundam's foot.   
  
"I'm done." A grin flashed on the red-head's face.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Three grey ships, that carried aquatic suits, clashed on the blue ocean. The captain of the ship looked out onto the blue sea.   
  
"No distractions to report?" questioned the captain.   
  
"No sir," replied the soldier at post. "Wait, something's being picked up on radar."   
  
"Well man, what is it?!"   
  
"It can't be. Sir, it's made of Gundanium!"   
  
"The Gundam!" The captain immediately picked up the microphone. "Soldiers! We're about to be attacked by a Gundam! Deploy all of the suits!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A black and white Gudam swam underneath the battleships. All of a sudden, a fleet of underwater suits blasted towards the enemy.   
  
"Our mission is to destroy the Gundam!" a shout came from one suit. "Fire!"   
  
Missles were launched against the enemy mobile suit, and the explosions that were created could be seen from the surface of the ocean.   
  
"We got him!" a soldier celebrated.   
  
"Wait!" another countered. "What the hell?!"   
  
A huge axe came swinging at the suits, and it eliminated two. Another chop destroyed three more suits. Now, the Eve soldiers were in a riot.   
  
Quentin could be seen at the controls of his Gundam. "I don't want to do this, but you asked for it."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What the hell is going on down there?!" The captain demanded.   
  
"Sir, all of our suits have been terminated!" a soldier reported.   
  
"Impossible!"   
  
"Sir! Look!"   
  
The Gundam from beneath the ocean emerged and was standing right in front of the battleship's commanding station. The enemy suit slowly approached the station.   
  
"Listen to me!" Quentin yelled at the soldiers. "You don't have to die like this! Surrender and you don't have to die! You'll save innocent lives!"   
  
"Fire at it!" shouted the captain. "Fire damnit!"   
  
Shots were fired, but they had no effect on the Gundam.   
  
"Damnit! What is this thing?!"   
  
Closing his eyes, Quentin waited for the firing to die down. Unfortunately, it didn't, and the Arabian pilot had no choice. Lifting his ax high into the air, Quentin split the ship's hull in half. While the ship sank, Quentin aimed his shoulder guns right at the control room and fired. While the first ship blew up, the Arabian was already destroying the second and third ship at the same time. The ships never stood a chance.   
  
Lifting up his goggles, Quentin sighed. "Why didn't you surrender? Was it your orders, or were you just stubborn?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"There are three Gundams?!" Ursula almost choked on her coffee. "How can this be?! We only confirmed one Gundam, and that one was in Arabia!"   
  
"Yes ma'm," the soldier saluted the Lieutenant from the screen, "but it seems as though someone is building these Gundams for the sheer purpose of our destruction."   
  
"Well," Ursula settled back into her seat, "we're not going to die that easily, now are we?"   
  
"Um, no ma'am."   
  
A glint came to Ursula's eye. "Then we'll just find the people who are able to build such mechas, won't we?"   
  
The soldier scratched his head. "But wouldn't you have to get permission from Commander Damien?"   
  
"Damien trusts us," Ursula stood from her chair, "and this would be beneficiary to our organization if we find these suits and pilots."   
  
"So, what does that mean Lt. Ursula?"   
  
"I'll handle it from here."   
  
"But ma'am."   
  
"Didn't you hear me?! I'll handle it from here."   
  
"Yes." The soldier saluted again. "I'm signing off now."   
  
Smirking, Ursula opened the disc which was given to her today. Inserting it into the computer, the Lieutenant saw that it was pictures of the current battles that the Gundams fought with Eve.   
  
"Such strong machines," Ursula touched the screen, "and the pilots would be even more valuable. Eve can wait."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Marshall!" Nell ran down the hallway towards the Lieutenant's headquarters. "Marshall! Did you hear about the new Gundams?"   
  
Marshall was hunched over a chair. He was looking at the pictures which were handed to him this morning. "Yeah, I figured as much."   
  
"So," Lucy glanced over his shoulder to the pictures, "do you know what our next move is?"   
  
"I don't know." Marshall placed the pictures on his desk. "These things are extremely strong, and they would be even stronger if they were brought together."   
  
Lucy's eyebrows twitched. "What are you saying? If we separate the suits, then they would be weaker?"   
  
"Exactly." The dark-haired man stood up and stretched. "Just think about it. We'll set traps at the four corners of the earth and pump them up with enough suits to take out two armies. They'll be defenseless, and the suits will be ours."   
  
"Got any idea who the pilots are?"   
  
"I do. I just hope my hypothesis is wrong."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"It's been about two weeks since Heero called," Duo commented as he put the finishing touches on another Gundam, "when do you think Zach is coming?"   
  
Hilde playfully whacked her husband with a newspaper. "Duo! You know that this is suppose to be a secret! Not even the other kids are suppose to know about this!"   
  
Duo grined. "Well, three are out doing battle, one's in the backyard doing some Chinese thing, and the troublemaker is... well... out to the mall."   
  
"Zach should be heading out here today," Quatre commented as he approached the two mechanics. "And no one is going to find out. Although, I would like to know why Heero expects this to be a big secret."   
  
"I'd like to know that too, Quat." Duo made the final adjustment to the Gundam. "There. Like the work?"   
  
Hilde and Quatre stood amazed at the marvel. The grey Gundam stood tall and proud, with black stripes across it's arms and legs. The Gundam bore a single golden crest along with a grey and black shield and black shoulder pads. It's primary weapon, a plasma saber, was held in it's arm.   
  
"Not bad," Hilde gave her husband a peck on the cheek, "not bad at all."   
  
"Yeah," Duo blushed, "we all did it together."   
  
"Master Quatre," Adam stood at the doorway of the hangar. By his side was a tall man, about 19 years old. His short, platinum blonde hair covered one of his blue eyes. "Mr. Zachary Peacecraft is here to see you."   
  
"Thank you Adam." Quatre approached the dressed soldier. "Zach, it's been a while." The Winner representative extended his hand.   
  
Zach shook hands with Quatre. "Mr. Winner, thank you for doing us this favor. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."   
  
"Zach!" Duo came from the Gundam's side along with Hilde. "Hiya buddy! How's your mom and dad? Still together after all these years?"   
  
The soldier nodded. "Mother and Father are still together. I do not know about my brother, though."   
  
"Your brother, Michael?" Quatre asked.   
  
Duo crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever happend to your twin, Zach?"   
  
"I prefer not to talk about him, if that is all right with you." The soldier stood, examining the ground. "I apologize."   
  
"That's all right," Hilde said, leading the soldier to his new partner, "we shouldn't have asked anyway. By the way, how do you like your new Gundam?"   
  
The soldier gazed upward, towards the machine which would now be his new partner. A smile spread across his face. "It's everything I hoped for and more."   
  
"Glad you like it!" Duo smacked Zach on the back, which caused the soldier to teeter, but he quickly regained his balance. "By the way Zach, do you think you could tell us what this thing is for anyway?"   
  
"That's classified information," Zach replied, "but I think I could tell you." The amazed pilot approached the new mobile suit with respect and admiration and he carefully placed his hand on the giant's calf. "This is for a mission to outer space."   
  
"Outer space?" Hilde's brow wrinkled with worry. "But why take a Gundam all the way to outer space?"   
  
"Outer space," repeated Zach, "is currently holding the Eve organization responsible for all of the tensions and military actions which are being enforced out there. Basically, since Eve is from the earth, the colonies now hold all non-colony citizens responsible. Pretty prejudice, huh?"   
  
Quatre took a seat on the Gundam's foot. "So you're just a bodyguard for the earth citizens that travel to the colonies?"   
  
"Sort of." Zach sat next to Mr. Winner. "It's bigger than that."   
  
The Shinigami pilot winked. "And I bet that's all you're going to tell us."   
  
Sighing, Zach nodded. "That's right."   
  
"Alright," Duo placed his arms behind his head, "I guess I can live with that."   
  
"I guess it's time to take her out." Zach rose from his seat, along with Quatre. "Thank you for everything you have done, Mr. Winner, Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. I hope you know how much this means to myself and the Sank Kingdom."   
  
"No problem," Quatre smiled. "We hope to see you really soon."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hmm." Hanna examined the hangar. She had just returned from her mission, and somehow, the hangar looked different. But, the pilot couldn't place what was different. Then, her attention turned to the now empty corner. "What happend to all the spare parts that were there?"   
  
Hanna's question would have to wait, for Quentin's Gundam had just returned from his mission. The mechanical crew just surrounded the newly entered suit as it's pilot exited through the cockpit. A swarm of technicians helped anchor the Gundam as the Arabian approached his friend.   
  
"Hanna," Quentin greeted the other pilot, "how did your mission go?"   
  
"It was a success." Hanna leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "And how did your mission go Quentin?"   
  
"Well, I tried to allow the men to surrender, but they turned me down."   
  
Hanna opened one eye. "You did what?"   
  
The Arabian noted the questioning look that came from his comerade. "I offered them a chance to surrender. Why, is there a problem with that?"   
  
"I don't think you know the concept of war Quentin." The soldier now stood in front of the rookie, the look in her eyes of pure question. "Why did you give them a chance?"   
  
"Because I felt that it was the right thing to do." The arguing pilot crossed his arms as if to say that it was his final statement.   
  
Hanna chuckled at the stubborn pilot. "Well, you offered them their lives, and they spat it back in your face didn't they?" The slight grin on Hanna's face disturbed Quentin a bit, but the girl continued with her statement. "The ungrateful Eve soldiers refused to even give you a chance to talk some sense into them. Quentin, you need to learn that courageous soldiers will always refuse to surrender. I would rather die than surrender to the enemy. Don't ask them for surrender anymore, it's not worth it." And with that, Hanna walked off towards her room.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"There," Marshall said to himself, "this is where we should set up the last trap."   
  
Damien had given permission for the attack on the three Gundams, and Marshall was going to take full advantage of the situation. The first trap the Lieutenant planned would be in the Saharah, the second would be in Antartica, and the third would be located in Siberia.   
  
"Marshall?" Nell stepped into the control tower. After hearing about the plans for an attack, Lucy had to see what was going on. "Are you in here?"   
  
"Lu?" The Lieutenant was surprised to see his comerade here. "What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for an attack."   
  
Lt. Nell stood next to her friend. "I'm helping you with this battle, right? Well, I just wanted to know where my destination is."   
  
Marshall smiled. "You're heading to the Saharah. And as soon as Lt. Archway gets here, then I can..."   
  
"You called?" Ursula stood at the doorway. She leaned against the frame, her eyes glaring at the man in charge. "What do you want me to do?"   
  
"Lt. Archway," Marshall returned the gaze, "you're heading to Siberia."   
  
"Fine. I'll go now." Ursula left without even looking back.   
  
Lucy gave a look to Ursula's back, then turned to her best friend. "Ignore her, she's just jealous that Damien gave you permission to do this."   
  
"I am." A chill ran down Marshall's spine. "But that woman still gives me the creeps."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey you guys!" Danny just returned from the mall, and he looked rather excited. "I just heard that my Gundam would be ready by today!"   
  
"Great!" Trixie was always the optomistic person. "Glad to have you join!"   
  
Wang looked slightly excited, but he suppressed it when he asked his question. "So, when is my Gundam going to be ready?"   
  
"Well," Danny scratched his head, "yours and mine were built at about the same time, so I guess when mine's ready, your's should be, too."   
  
"Good," Hanna stepped up to the group, "we're going to need all the help we can get." Throwing down a folder onto the round table closest to the group, papers of a secret operation spilled out. "This is Eve's new plan."   
  
"Unreal," Danny said as he studied the documents, "they're beginning to make something called mobile dolls."   
  
"I've heard of them," Wang crossed his arms, "soul-less machines incapable of mistake. Unfortunately, Eve had to stoop this low."   
  
"Whatever they are," Trixie said, "Hanna, Quentin, and I will have to be the ones that fight them."   
  
"I don't like this," the perfect soldier replied as she observed all the locations for the bases, "I don't like this at all."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey Hanna!" Danny called out to his comerade. "Before you go, would you mind telling me something?"   
  
Hanna was just about to exit the port with Quentin and Trixie when Danny showed up. She gave a look of annoyance, but said nothing about it to Danny. "What?"   
  
"I was wondering," Danny gazed up at Hanna's Gundam, "do you have a name for your mobile suit?"   
  
"A name?" Hanna didn't know whether to slap the boy or to laugh in his face. "Why does it need a name? I call it 'Gundam'."   
  
"Well, it is your partner Hanna, if you like it or not."   
  
"Hmm..." Hanna realized the truth in Danny's words. It was her partner, and the only thing keeping her from getting a major thrashing out there. "All right, I'll give you that. But I'm not naming a machine!"   
  
"Aww, come on!" The mechanic grabbed the soldier girl's arm. "Just this once!"   
  
Glancing at the landing strip, Hanna saw both Quentin's and Trixie's carriers take off. The girl silently cursed. "Damnit, now I'm late!"   
  
Danny rasied an eyebrow to an irritated Hanna. "Well?"   
  
"Arrgh! Well, what's that?!" The girl pointed to a serial number stamped on the Gundam's foot.   
  
"Oh that. It's probably the resource satelite that the Gundanium for the suit came from. Obviously, one of the builders decided to leave it for some reason."   
  
Hanna pulled away from Danny. "Then that's the Gundam's name. What's the number.... 1000-4*?"   
  
"You're naming it after the resource sattelite?"   
  
"Yes! Now I'm leaving!" shooting a cord towards the opened cockpit, Hanna reeled herself into the suit. Strapping on her safety belts and flipping a few switches, the girl was off towards her mission. The Gundam easily turned into a plane as Hanna zoomed off. Danny scratched his head about Hanna's name.   
  
"1000-4?" the mechanic said to himself. "That's original."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Soldiers!" shouted Nell as she activated her mobile suit, "our target is the Gundam from Arabia! Watch yourselves out there!"   
  
"Hey," one soldier radioed his commanding officer, "Lt. Nell, didn't headquaters say that this Gundam had a weakness?"   
  
"Yes," Lucy said into her communication system, "it appears as though this Gundam's specialty is ground combat, so that is why headquarters has sent us. Keep to the skies and everything should work out!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The cold winds of the Antarctic swept through the mobile troops as they waited for the Gundam's arrival. Marshall, the leader of this unit, scaned the horizon with his binoculars for any sign that would trigger an attack.   
  
"So far so good," the lieutenant said to himself.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ursula sat upon her gigantic mobile suit's leg. "If this pilot is truly special as Tobias and I expect, then she should have no problems wiping out this whole unit." The slight grin on the woman's face was a menacing one. "Sacrifices must be made."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"It's here!" a sky trooper told Lt. Nell. "The Gundam is approaching!"   
  
"What?!" Lucy turned to see the Arabian Gundam approaching swiftly. "All units, into battle formations now!"   
  
"Yes Lt. Nell!" All the Eve soldiers quickly gathered and began to attack the pilot.   
  
Meanwhile, Quentin had difficulties trying to keep up with the air units. They're speed, numbers, and agility overcame the solitary gundam. "They're too many and they're too fast!" he realized. "My Gundam isn't equiped to handle this kind of attack! It's a trap!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"All quiet here," Trixie said, walking along the coastline of Antartica, "why would anyone want to build a plant here with no natural resources around?" Suddenly, the ground began to tremble. "Hey! What is that?!"   
  
Marshall's unit quickly appeared on the surface. "Fire!"   
  
A barrage of bullets and beams quickly came towards Trixie. Ducking, the red-head attempted to fire back with her shooting stars.   
  
"Dive!" the lieutenant commanded. At once, all of the water suits dived under the ocean's surface, narrowly escaping the stars.   
  
"Oh no," Trixie realized, "I can't get a deicent hit, and they're right under me."   
  
As quickly as Trixie realized her predicament, the ground beneath her began to tremble again. But this time, it shook to the point where the ice actually cracked. Having no time to react, the Gundam Starshooter was engulfed by the sea.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A bright flash of red caught the attention of two guards. "What the hell is that?!" The first guard pointed the object out to his comerade.   
  
"Huh?" The second pilot began to panic. "Idiot! It's the Gundam!"   
  
The two suits vanished from sight as Hanna's beam cannon quickly eliminated the competition. Seeing more troops coming from up ahead, the soldier took aim again and fired. Ten more suits fell to the mercy of the cannon.   
  
"Damnit," Hanna cursed under her breath, "they just keep coming! There's no end to them!" Pulling out her double saber, the soldier girl tried desperately to protect herself from the overflooding suits. "This is why they seperated us! I can't call the others! I'm... I'm alone..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Aaargh!" Quentin's head jerked forward as bullets bombarded the single suit. "I... I can't believe I... we fell for the oldest trick in the book! We were too gullible!" Another shot to it's back made the Arabian smack his head on the controls. Blood began to drip down. "I'll keep trying!" Quentin yelled as he took aim with his axe. Three suits were destroyed. "I'm not going to die that easily!"   
  
"Master Quatre!" Adam's face patched through to the Gundam's com system. "Master Quatre! We're here!"   
  
"Huh?" Quentin looked out to the forces that were approaching. "W-we?"   
  
"Yes Master Quentin, we're here! Outbreak Force, attack!"   
  
Shots rang out and cannons were fired as the Eve forces quickly realized that an entire army came to the defense of the Gundam. Lucy was concerned about her troops. "There are too many! We need to pull out!"   
  
"No Lt. Lucy!" one soldier appeared on her screen. "This is suppose to be a suicide mission!"   
  
"What?!" Lucy's heart sank. "Marshall ordered this to be a suicide mission?!"   
  
"Don't worry about us lieutenant," the soldier reassured his commanding officer, "we'll protect you! Arrgh!" The screen went blank as the soldier returned to battle.   
  
Unfortunately, Lucy's heart was not in the battle. "Sucide? Oh Marshall, what made you go so low?"   
  
The Arabian pilot took out two more suits. Just then, Adam contacted his superior. "Master Quentin, are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine. Look out!" Stormchaser took out a suit behind his friend. "You gotta watch yourself Adam, I don't want you dying on me!"   
  
The dark-haired Arabian smiled at his best friend, "I won't. Now, let me at them!"   
  
As Adam turned back into combat, Quentin noticed a suit coming towards him at a rapid speed. The pilot of the suit was not going to give up that easily. "If this is a suicide mission," Lucy told herself, "then I'm taking out the head mobile suit myself!"   
  
"Lt. Nell!" chorus of screams came from the Eve suits. "No!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Aaaargh!" Hanna plunged her saber into a suit. As the enemy suit burst into flames, an even bigger mecha came towards the struggling Gundam. "Huh?! What the hell is that?!"   
  
"You're not the only one with a Gundam," a voice replied from inside. The huge suit was blue with white highlights on it's appendages and chest. It carried a round, blue shield with a white center, and a beam sword. "My name is Ursula Archway, and I challenge you, Gundam pilot, to a duel."   
  
"What is she ranting about?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.   
  
The sword on the blue Gundam charged up, and was pointed directly towards it's target. "What pilot, you don't trust me?"   
  
Hanna flipped on her com device, but she didn't turn on her screen. "I don't trust the enemy."   
  
"Ah, so you have a voice under there. Hmm, it's sounds rather young for a Gundam pilot."   
  
"I don't trust you," Hanna repeated, "and I will keep fighting you until the day I die."   
  
"An honorable person," Ursula commented, "stupid, but honorable." Turning to her troops, Ursula waved her suit's hand. "Leave us."   
  
"Lt. Archway," the troop advisor contacted the woman, "you can't be serious!"   
  
"Leave us!" Ursula sounded more persistent, and angry this time.   
  
"Y-yes ma'am!" The soldier saluted his commanding officer and quickly flew away. The other suits followed in procession.   
  
"There is no plant here, is there?" was the first thing Hanna said when all of the Eve suits left. "This was all just a lure for the pilots to come here!"   
  
Ursula grinned. "And how long did it take you to figure that out?"   
  
The lieutenant's cockyness mad Hanna's blood boil. "Are you going to kill me?"   
  
"No." Ursula turned her beam sword off. "I want to make a proposition."   
  
"I don't make deals with the devil."   
  
"Oh, but what about your friends? Are they as fortunate as you? For all you know, they could be dead by now."   
  
Hanna's heart froze in terror. She pounded her fist on the console. "You lie!"   
  
Lt. Archway raised an eyebrow. "Would I?"   
  
"They are not dead!"   
  
"But they could be!"   
  
The soldier remained still, pondering if this woman, whom she had just met, is telling her the truth about her comerades. "I don't believe you."   
  
"You have more guts than I thought," Ursula replied, placing her chin in the cradle of her fingers, "if I was in your predicament, I would have surrendered long ago."   
  
"I don't believe you." Hanna charged up her double saber, all the while breathing heavily. "You bitch, you lie!"   
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Same as the others. Oh man, I'm getting tired of saying this...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6b: Senseless Battles, Heartless Wars   
  
Written by: Su-chan  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I'm sinking fast!" Trixie attempted to work her engines. "Oh no, they're frozen solid! Someone help me!"   
  
Up from behind the Gundam came a fleet of underwater suits. Marshall Patton was in command. "Fire at the Gundam!"   
  
At once, a fleet of missiles came towards the helpless Gundam, and there was nothing the Gundam pilot could do but watch in fear. But, suddenly, a huge shadow loomed forth and shielded the defenseless Gundam. The white could now be clearly seen as it swam into the light. It's green shoulders and chest area were decorated with yellow and red, and it's green head held a one-pronged crown.   
  
"What the hell?!" Marshall examined the suit again. "It can't be! It's another Gundam!"   
  
"What?!" the Eve pilots chanted. "Another Gundam."   
  
"Are you alright?" Wang asked the dazed Trixie.   
  
"Yeah," the circus star replied, rubbing the side of her head, "I think so. My jets won't work underwater!"   
  
"But do your weapons work?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Then use them while I take out the others!" In a second, Wang had rushed the underwater suits head on. From the mobile suits side, a single staff was pulled out. Pressing the button on the side, two curved streams of plasma light came out on each side of the staff. "Come and get some, bastards!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Charging at the smug lieutenant, Hanna tried deal Ursula a serious blow to the shoulder, but she was blocked by Ursula's own sword. Flying back gracefully, the solider charged again, holding her shield high to protect the cockpit. The lieutenant prevented Hanna's blow and now locked swords with the girl.   
  
"What about my proposition?" Ursula said to the kamakazie pilot.   
  
"I don't want your frickin' proposition!" Hanna pulled away and gave Ursula one good blow to the side. "I will refuse it no matter what!"   
  
"But," Ursula's saber cuts into Hanna's shield, "I can gurantee you the winning side, pilot!"   
  
The soldier pushed the blue Gundam off her. "I would never join with Eve! You hear me?!" Another jab to the side. "Never!"   
  
"I wasn't talking about Eve!" The lieutenant's saber came erieely close to the head of teh Gundam. "My loyalty is not with them.   
  
"Then," Hanna sucked in a breath and tossed her saber to the side, "you are a traitor."   
  
Pulling back, Ursula dropped her saber. "I'm not going to do this. We both know our capabilities as pilots, so why must you deny my generosity?!"   
  
Her eyebrows twitching, Hanna pondered the situation she was in. All of a sudden, the cockpit began to glow again. "Hell no! Not now Zero!" As the glow engulfed the soldier, she shivered under the bright light. Looking up towards the screen, Hanna saw a very familiar suit flying towards a certain location. "No! Not there! Anywhere but there!!"   
  
Ursula's suit led an entire armada towards the helpless Sank Kingdom and brought the political power to it's knees. Relena, the queen of the kingdom, begged a woman in a military suit to stop the attacks on the kingdom.   
  
"Please!" Relena choked out. "I don't know what happend, but please stop! How could you?!"   
  
Evil laughter rang out, a familiar voice. As military soldier turned, the person in the military suit was revealed to be none other than Hanna, and she gazed at her mother with disgust and contempt. A slight smile came to the soldier's face as she aimed a gun at her mother, then pulled the trigger.   
  
"NOOOO!!!" Hanna clutched her chest in terror. "You won't make me do that!" The Gundam lunged out towards it's double beam saber and activated the thermo-blades. "I will kill you before you can do that to me!" And with that, the soldier charged the unarmed blue suit with full force.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"What is this pilot thinking?!" Quentin told himself as Lucy rapidly came towards him. "Does she want to die?"   
  
"Take this Gundam!" Lucy pulled out her saber and plunged it into the Gundam's shoulder. Stormchaser pulled back, but the lieutenant kept coming. "Come on!"   
  
Both suits plunged into the sand dune directly behind them.   
  
"Should we check on them?" one soldier asked Adam.   
  
"Quentin's a big boy," Adam replied, shooting at the approaching Eve suits, "he can take care of himself! I, on the other hand, could use some help, stupid!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"AAAAAHH!" Wang plunged his staff into a suit. Swinging around, the Chinese pilot took out two more suits. His partner, Trixie, aided as much as she could with her weapons.   
  
"They're a lot stronger than I thought," Marshall said to himself as he watched the battle enrage. "I thought we just had that one suit, but now there are two! We can't win this battle." Grabbing his communication system, the lieutenant shouted an order to all of his soldiers, "Retreat! We can't win this battle!"   
  
On instinct, the suits began to swim away from the two Gundams, but Wang wouldn't have any of that.   
  
"Cowards!" the Chinese pilot shouted. "Come back and face me, or I'll go over there and kill you!" Seeing no response from the fleeing soldiers, Wang attacked.   
  
Like a bull, Wang quickly eliminated most of the fleet, while the ones who were still alive fought to no avail. Marshall helped his soldiers, but he knew that there was nothing that could be done against this new threat. Suddenly, Marshall's suit catches the Chinese pilot's eye. Just as Wang was about to thrust his spear into the helpless Marshall, Trixie's face appeared on his screen, and her voice suddenly blared throughout his suit.   
  
"Wang stop!" shouted the circus star. "They retreated! There's nothing you can do!"   
  
"No one sees my Gundam and lives!" Wang yelled back. "I'll make sure of that!"   
  
"Wang, I can't move! The waters froze my jets and I'm sinking! You've got to help me get out of here!"   
  
The Chinese pilot remained motionless.   
  
"Wang, help me!"   
  
"Grr." Wang pointed his staff towards Marshall. "We have a score to settle, Eve soldier! Just you wait, because I'm coming back for you!"   
  
Swimming towards his ailing friend, Wang left the Eve soldier to his thoughts. "Great, now there are four suits. I wonder if Lucy and Ursula are having the same problems as we are."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Eve suit and the Gundam plunged into the sea of sand behind the battle. Quentin quickly gained his balanced as he spotted the Eve suit which knocked him over. Nell, rubbing her head and trying to recovering from her blow, simply glared at her target.   
  
"If Marshall says this is a kamakaize mission," Nell yelled to Quentin, "then I'm going to take you out with me pilot! You costed me the lives of my men in Arabia, and I'm not going to let you get away with that!"   
  
"Arabia?" The Stormchaser pilot scratched his head. He then realized the truth. "You wouldn't be the commander for that fleet, now would you?"   
  
"Yes! I was the commander! You killed them!" The lieutenant lunged at her opponet.   
  
Quentin easily blocked the fire from the gun. "I had to! What other choice did I have?!"   
  
"You sound mighty young." Nell discarded her gun. "Tell me pilot, how old are you?"   
  
Quentin raised his goggles. "If you must know, I'm sixteen."   
  
"Sixteen?!" Nell's heart sank lower. "You mean a kid defeated my whole fleet?!"   
  
"Well, I am apparantly young to be a Gundam pilot in your eyes, but I am capable of destroying a fleet, much to my dismay."   
  
The agrivated lieutenant balled her hand in a fist. "I'm going to kill you!"   
  
The Arabian was stunned. "You feel strongly about that incident, don't you?"   
  
"You bet I do!!" Nell pulled out her plasma saber and charged the lone Gundam.   
  
Seeing the approaching Eve suit, Quentin was stunned. "Oh God, she wasn't kidding!"   
  
The Gundam quickly avoided the enemy suit's first move, and held up it's axe in defense. Nell, not fearing death the slightest bit, swung around and came back, full force, towards her objective. All Quentin swing his axe, and Nell was missing her free arm. She came crashing down from the sky.   
  
"I'm sorry," Quentin apologized, "I shouldn't have done that."   
  
"Finish me!" interrupted Nell, injured from the fall. "Or I'll come back for you!"   
  
Stormchaser swung it's axe over its mighty shoulder. "I'll be looking forward to it." The Gundam and it's pilot disappeared behind the sand dunes, leaving the lieutenat alone.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You hear me?!" Hanna came ever closer to the now fearful Ursula. "I'll kill you!" Ursula shielded herself. "Idle threats, little girl!"   
  
The saber plunged into Urusula's shield as Hanna forced it down upon her target. Pushing up, the lieutenant finally got the Gundam off her, only to discover that it was coming right back at her. Emotionless and manipulated by the Zero System, the soldier girl blankly stared into the screen, while her strikes and movements were eeriely accurate. Clashing swords and sparks of light flew everywhere as the titans battled.   
  
The battle seemed to end when Hanna knocks the sword from Ursula's hand. Just as the Gundam pilot was about to give the final blow, something comes crashing out from the side. Both pilots turned to see another Gundam standing in the sunlight.   
  
The Gundam's black chest and shoulders, highlighted with streams of yellow, matched the helmet, hands, and feet. The limbs were white, and it also mocked the four plates which hung from Stormchaser's suit. The massive suit held a stick that had a long chain with a huge plasma ninja star attached to one end.   
  
"Need some help Hanna?" Danny yelled.   
  
Ursula's mouth turned into a sneer. Two Gundam pilots against herself?!   
  
Hanna turned to the newcomer. Her face also turned into a sneer. "Anyone who comes near me dies!" She then lunged at the newcomer, leaving the lieutenant, battered and bruised, alone. Meanwhile, Danny's eyes grew wide as Hanna drew closer.   
  
"The pilot's attacking her own comerade?!" Ursula smiled. "Maybe she's not so bad after all."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Stormchaser emerged from behind the sand dune as the Outcast troops congratulated their leader.   
  
"All clear here Master Quentin!" one guard yelled to the Gundam. "All suits have been taken care of!"   
  
"Thank you all!" Quentin removed his goggles. "I really appreciate what you did for me today!"   
  
"No sweat Master Quentin," Adam called out to his friend, "all in a day's work!"   
  
The Arabian pilot looked around the area where a massive battle has taken place. "Hmm, I wonder where the lieutenant could have gone?"   
  
Meanwhile, a single mobile suit, badly damaged in battle attempts to fly away from the battle scene, with no luck whatsoever. Lucy struggled to control the suit as blood dribbled down her forhead. "I've got to... get... help..." Noticing her communication system was still in good condition, Lucy pondered her predicament. "That Gundam pilot could have killed me, but why didn't he?"   
  
The communicator buzzed as Lt. Marshall tried to make sense of all this chaos. "What?! The suits in Arabia are quickly disappearing, most of my troops are whiped out, and no word from Siberia. What the... could there be more than three Gundams?!" His thoughts were interrupted by a distress signal from Arabia. "Lucy?!"   
  
"Mars," Lucy choked out, "you didn't tell me this was a suicide mission."   
  
"Suicide?!" Marshall repeated. "What the hell are you talking about?! This wasn't a suicide mission!"   
  
"It... it wasn't?" the injured lieutenant used all the strength she had to keep herself upright. "Then why did my entire unit die?"   
  
"Your entire unit?" Marshall repeated Lucy's report. "But... but how? Why?" Seeing his best friend in the terrible shape she was in, the lieutenant called out for backup. "There's a wounded soldier in the Sahara! Help her now!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hanna stop!" Danny screamed just before the saber plunged into the his own suit. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get away from me!!"   
  
"What?!" The pilot stopped in midair. Breathing heavily, Hanna glanced down to see the Gundam Blackjack, cowering at the hands of her Gundam. "Danny? I'm... I... I don't know what happend." Standing up, the soldier girl allowed her commerade to get up from his predicament. "Something happend inside the cockpit... I... I couldn't control it..."   
  
"Hanna?" Danny called to his companion. "Hanna, are you all right?"   
  
"Hanna." Ursula's eyes narrowed. "So, that's her name."   
  
If the soldier girl could smack herself without looking ridiculous in front of her comerade, then she would have done so. "I'm fine. I need some time to think."   
  
"Ok, then let's get out of here."   
  
"Not so fast!" Ursula, realizing that the one Gundam wasn't going to do the job, held up Eve's experimental gun. She had hidden it from everyone and placed it behind her own Gundam's shield. Even though it was just a prototype, but it would have to do for the moment. Aiming the cannon straight at the pilot who refused her invitation, the lieutenant let the beam fly.   
  
"Hanna!" Danny screamed.   
  
The beam shot directly into the shoulder of Hanna's Gundam, and the mighty suit fell to the ground, unable to move. The Blackjack pilot stared in shock.   
  
"What the hell kind of mobile suit gun is that?!" Danny studied the new Eve weapon with his Gundam's computer system. "It's one I've never seen before!"   
  
Pointing the gun at the preoccupied black Gundam, Ursula called out, "You're next newcomer! I'm killing two birds with one gun!"   
  
Suddenly, the gun was knocked out of the lieutenant's hands by stray bullets. Both Danny and Ursula turned to see Hanna, standing from her fall, with the undamaged shoulder gun smoking from the last attack. "Damned if I let you do that!"   
  
The gun, far from Ursula's reach, was no help to the struggling lieutenant now. Realizing she had to do something fast, Ursula quickly stood. "You know, my backup troops are coming at a rapid speed."   
  
The Blackjack pilot leered. "You're lying!"   
  
"Am I?"   
  
"That can't be, I destroyed them all!"   
  
"You destroyed the ones that accompanied me. Surely I wouldn't have brought all of my mobile suits here, now would I?"   
  
Danny snorted at the comment. Hanna, who was staggering after the last attack, almost fell again, but luckily Danny was there to catch her.   
  
"She's in bad shape boy," Ursula yelled, "you have two options. Stay here and fight me, then immediately be captured by the approaching suits, or take your friend and flee!"   
  
"What?! You're giving us options?!"   
  
Hanna remained silent.   
  
"Just go! Take your friend and leave!!"   
  
Nodding, Danny picked up the other Gundam and swung it's arm over his own shoulders. Saying something to the other pilot, both turned on their jets and flew off to their awaiting company. Ursula smiled as she watched them fly off.   
  
"Until we meet again... Hanna."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Why did you save me?!" Hanna said as Trixie finished wraping the bandages around her arm. "I should have died out there!"   
  
"What?!" Danny countered. "Why the hell do you think like that?!"   
  
Hanna's gaze lowered. "I should have died for what I almost did to you out there."   
  
All the other pilots looks went from the sorrowful Hanna, to the confused Danny.   
  
Wang crossed his arms. "What happend out there?"   
  
Sighing, Danny figured that he might as well tell his friends. "Hanna almost killed her opponent out there."   
  
"Really? So what's wrong with that?" The tone of Wang's voice suggested that it wasn't a bad thing.   
  
"Yes," Danny continued, "but then," the mechanic sucked in a deep breath, "she almost killed me as well."   
  
Stares came towards the vunerable Hanna. Feeling really uncomfortable, the soldier girl stood from her seat. "Is my Gundam ready yet?"   
  
"Hanna," started Trixie, "I don't think you should..."   
  
"Is my Gundam ready?" Hanna repeated.   
  
Quentin stepped forward. "Yes, but..."   
  
"Good." The soldier girl walked out of the medical room.   
  
"She's about to do something stupid!" replied Danny as the pilots rushed after their wounded friend.   
  
Unfortunately, they were too late to stop the pilot, for Hanna climbed back into her cockpit and flew off for some uncharted territory.   
  
"Where do you think she's going?" asked Trixie, covering her eyes from the sun's glare.   
  
"I don't think any of us know exactly," Quentin responed as he stood next to Trixie, "but maybe she'll come back."   
  
"Maybe?!" Danny gulped. "But she's gotta come back!"   
  
Meanwhile, inside the Gundam 1000-4's cockpit, Hanna held back the rapid emotions that flowed through her at the moment. "I'm too dangerous as long as I have this system. As soon as I master it, I'll come back. I promise."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
* Sorry about that folks! I just wanted to let you know that I did not name Wing Zero's successor after just any number! 1000-4 translated in Korean means "angel".   
  
1000 = "Chun"   
4 = "Sa"   
Chun-sa = "angel"   
  
Just wanted to let the general populous know! Sorry if it caused any confusion out there ^_^;;.   



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Must we go over this again? I think not...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Tensions Mount In Outer Space   
  
Written by: Su-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"How can you say that pacifism is a far-fetched idea?!" Ryan pounded the meeting table with his fist. "People have worked too hard to let this dream die."   
  
"Face it Mr. Peacecraft," a delegate leaned back in his chair, "some people find total pacifism ridiculous. Others believe that wars are the parents of peace. That's just the way it is."   
  
Ryan took a seat back in his chair. This meeting with delegates from earth's foreign countries was not going too well. Some have not even heard of pacifism, and others refuse to beileve in it. All that this Peacecraft descendant could do was explain his point of view.   
  
"I know that some of you think this idea is foolish," Ryan started, capturing the attention of the delegates, "perhaps you think it's just a bunch of words muttered by a boy. But, one time far back, people actually believed problems could be solved with pacifism. Not only does this solution prevent wars, it also saves the lives of many innocent people who had no part in the wars which you start." The boy folded his hands and rested his elbows upon the table. "Tell me, isn't it worth a try if it could save the lives of your people?"   
  
The room stood silent. The deleagates were shocked to hear this from a boy so young in age. Suddenly, a slight applause came from far back. Everyone turned to see a young girl, about Ryan's age, clapping at the speech which was just uttered. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied neatly in a braided bun, and her green eyes sparkled at the thought of world pacifism.   
  
"Bravo Mr. Peacecraft," the girl complimented, "I thoroughly enjoyed your speech. My name is Shannon Noventa, and I am the daughter of Sylvia Noventa."   
  
"Sylvia Noventa?" Ryan was stunned to see the daughter of the acclaimed delegate of earth for the colonies. "Um, thank you Miss Noventa."   
  
Shannon smiled. "Please, call me Shannon. I think that pacifism is the correct path for our future. So much bloodshed has occured because of this silly dispute between this Eve organization and earth, so we must stop it as soon as possible. As you might know, my great-grandfather died from the hands of OZ, and I don't plan to have that happen again."   
  
"Yes," Ryan gazed at the delegate, "you and I seem to have the same ideals."   
  
Shannon then lowered her gaze to the table. "But what about the colonies?"   
  
"The colonies?" Whispers and grumblings could be heard from the deleagates.   
  
"What about the colonies?" asked Ryan as he raised an eyebrow.   
  
"The colonies have turned their aggresion towards the earth again," replied Shannon. She pulled out a folder and slid it towards Ryan. "Take a look for yourself."   
  
"This can't be," stammered the Peacecraft as he examined the evidence in the folder. "It says here that the colonies blame us for bringing the Eve organization to the colonies. Some have been captured and forced to work for Eve, and others are still fighting. Why wasn't this addressed?"   
  
"There are some things that are kept secret from the public eye." Now it was Shannon's turn to rest against her chair. "How are you planning to stop this Mr. Peacecraft?"   
  
"Simple," Ryan stood from his seat, "I'm going to talk to the colonies."   
  
More whispers and questions arose from the delegates.   
  
"You're going to the colonies?" Shannon's voice has a slight pang of shock.   
  
"Mr. Peacecraft," one delegate rose from his seat, "that could be dangerous for you. If what Ms. Noventa is saying is true, then the colonies would be very hostile towards you."   
  
Ryan gazed at the group. "My mother is up there. She seems to be fine."   
  
Another delegate stood. "But at least allow some of us to send some of our suits to accompany you on your journey."   
  
The Peacecraft delegate held up his hand. "That won't be necessary. This is a peaceful mission, right? Then, I have no use for weapons of war."   
  
"You're a brave man Mr. Peacecraft," Shannon said as Ryan shook hands with all of the delegates, "but can you stop what's happening there now?"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The computer screen blinked as Hanna sat in her Gundam's cockpit seat. She was connected to the machine with wires that were attatched to her head and arms. The soldier stared at the computer screen intensely, and her limbs began to twitch.   
  
'No,' Hanna told herself, 'I'm not going to let this system beat me! I will eliminate all obstacles. Nothing should... argh.' A pain occured on Hanna's side. 'No you God damn system, not again!'   
  
Once again, the screen flashed, and a red target sybol alligned in Hanna's eyes. The cockpit pulsated with a yellow light, and the soldier was pushed into a state of dream-like conciousness. Hanna gazed right and left, trying to piece together what the system was trying to communicate to her. Suddenly, a man walked right towards Hanna.   
  
"Could it be?" The solider had to squit to get a better picture of the man approaching. "It can't be... Father?!"   
  
Heero stood in front of his daughter. Heero gazed at Hanna, and Hanna gazed at Heero. There they stood, in a state of quiet contemplation.   
  
Then, the General spoke. "Hanna, who are your enemies?"   
  
"My enemies?" Hanna was confused.   
  
"Who are you enemies Hanna?" Heero repeated the question.   
  
"My enemies are the ones who attempt to take my life," The soldier replied.   
  
"Very good." Heero raised his hand, and pointed a gun at his daughter. "Hanna, I am now your enemy."   
  
"Wha!?!"   
  
Heero fired, and the bullet pierced through Hanna's shoulder. The pilot fell, and clutched her bullet wound in pain. As the blood gushed from the open wound, Hanna looked up towards her father, and mouthed 'why?'. But, the General, unemotional from the event that took just place, simply pointed his gun at the girl's forehead and pulled the trigger again.   
  
"NO!!" Hanna screamed in the cockpit. Shivering from the experience, the soldier ripped off all of the wiring from her body. "Shit, I didn't learn a thing. Damnit 1000-4, what the hell are you trying to tell me?!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"How long has she been out?" Danny said as he took another sip from his soda. "Hanna's been gone for like, five days!"   
  
"Patience is a virtue," Trixie chimed, seeing the tense pilot pacing back and forth with his soda in hand. No reaction from the other half. "And at least she's completing her missions while she's gone. What? You don't trust her or something?"   
  
"Well, I don't trust her either." Wang sat on the couch of the living room, arms crossed and eyes shut. "She wanders off all over the place, and you don't even know where she's going." One eye slowly opened, gazing around at the others present in the room. "How do you know you can trust someone like that?"   
  
Quentin stood. He remained quiet all through the discussion, but now he wanted to say something in his absent friend's defense. "Hanna can be trusted. She, after all, brought all of us together, and you can't forget that. Besides, she doesn't strike me as the type to just run out on people."   
  
The Chinese pilot rolled his eyes. "Whatever you think is right. Personally, she has to earn my trust. I just don't give it to anyone."   
  
"I bet she feels the same way about us," Trixie said. Unusual facial expressions led Trixie to explain her statement. "Well, think about it for a minute. Hanna said that it was her mission to bring all of us together, but she doesn't have to like it."   
  
"But we're all the same!" Danny blurted out. "How can she think that she's better than the rest of us?!"   
  
"I didn't say that." Trixie rose from her seat and approached the window. "We all might be in the same boat, but we all operate missions differently. What we might think to be normal procedures could be interpreted differently by Hanna. We should give her time to come around to us. Of course, she could have this room bugged, and listen to us conspire against her."   
  
"This room is bugged?!!" Danny jumped from his seat. "Where?!!"   
  
The rest of the pilots had to sweatdrop at Danny's reaction.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Ryan," Zach greeted his cousin at the hangar, "ready to go out into space?"   
  
The delegate nodded. "Yeah. It's now or never." Looking behind his cousin, Ryan saw the giant mobile suit which stood in the hangar. "That's the ride we're getting to outer space?!"   
  
Zach had to chuckle at that statement. "Boy, you sure are ignorant when it comes to mobile suits."   
  
Ryan glared. "Excuse me for not studying about that."   
  
"Hehe, sorry about that crack." Zach escorted the delegate to his shuttle. "We'll be riding in this. The suit will be placed in the back."   
  
"Why do you need a suit? I thought this was a peaceful mission."   
  
"You never know."   
  
The sandy-blonde had to shutter at that statement. 'You never know,' Ryan repeated in his head, 'sounds like something Hanna would say.'   
  
"Hey!" Zach snapped his cousin back to reality. "Are you just going to stand there and look pretty in your new suit, or are you going to enter the shuttle?"   
  
"Ha ha," Ryan sarcastically replied. "I'm going! I'm going!" And Ryan entered the shuttle, along with Zach while the new mobile suit was being loaded into the shuttle.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Who said that?!" Marshall paced back and forth in Lucy's apartment. As soon as her wounds were bandaged up, the lieutenant was escorted back to her living quarters, where Marshall was waiting. "Tell me Nell!"   
  
"How the hell should I know?!" The blonde grunted at the stab of pain which shot up her arm. "Does it look like I have psychic powers or something?!"   
  
"I'm sorry," Marshall apologized, still pacing back and forth in Lucy's room, "but I can't help it! I've got to know who those people are!"   
  
Lucy stood. "Mars, stop pacing around! You're making me nervous!"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Look, just sit down on the chair over there. I think there's something you need to know about these Gundam pilots."   
  
Pulling up the chair Nell pointed to, the nervous lieutenant was anxious to hear new information about their current worst enemy. "Spill it Lu!"   
  
Lucy took in a deep breath. "You know when I crashed in the Sahara?"   
  
Marshall noddend enthusiastically. "Yeah."   
  
"Well, the Gundam pilot let me live."   
  
"You mean you didn't escape from the battle?"   
  
"No, I took him head on."   
  
The chair was knocked down from it's position by a very angry Marshall. "You did what?!!"   
  
"I'm sorry Mars, but I thought it was a suicide mission, remember?!"   
  
The lieutenant was still pissed. "Still!"   
  
Nell, still sitting on her bed, looked to the ground. "I shouldn't have told you then."   
  
Looking at his long-time friend, Marshall couldn't help but feel a little guilty for yelling at her. Besides, she was told differently by some bastard who probably screwed up the orders, he could forgive his best friend for making that one mistake. Sighing, Marshall sat next to Lucy and placed his arm around her shoulders. "At least you came back in one piece."   
  
"Thanks to the Gundam pilot," Lucy replied.   
  
This statement shocked Marshall. "What?!"   
  
"That's right," Lucy said, now much louder than before, "he let me go. He even told me he regreted killing my fleet from Arabia!"   
  
Marshall scratched his head. "That just doesn't make any sense! If he is our enemy, why would he let you go?"   
  
"But that's not the kicker." Lucy's eyes met Marshall's. "That pilot was sixteen years old."   
  
"Come again?!"   
  
"Marshall, he's sixteen and he defeated me twice!" Lucy winced from the pain that sprang up her arm. "How could he? He's just a boy!"   
  
"Just a boy," Marshall repeated, standing from his seat.   
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Lucy.   
  
Marshall stood in the doorway. "To find out who we're dealing with!"   
  
"Then I'm coming too!" Attempting to stand, Lucy immediately faltered and landed back on her bed. The pain was too much to bear.   
  
"No," Marshall turned his back on Lucy, "I'm going alone."   
  
"Tell me who they are once you find them!" Lucy called as Marshall left her quarters.   
  
"But," Marshall said to himself, "I'm afraid this time I know who they are."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Space," Ryan said as he gazed out his window. The shuttle did not depart from the space port yet, but the diplomat could do nothing but stare out his window. The reflection which came from the window echoed that of Heero's as a young boy. "Mom."   
  
"Ryan, did you say something?" Zach replied, taking a seat in front of his cousin. "You look rather pale. What's bugging you?"   
  
"Huh?" Ryan's chain of thought was broken. "What did you say?"   
  
Zach smirked. "You're thrilled about going into space, aren't you?"   
  
"I'm sorry Zach, I just can't think straight right now."   
  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Both boys glanced up to see Shannon Noventa, smiling at them. "You still haven't answered my question yet."   
  
Blushing, the diplomat stammered. "I... uh... yes. No one's sitting here."   
  
"Thank you." Shannon took the seat next to Ryan's. "So, we're finally headed out to space, huh?"   
  
"Yes," Ryan replied, "I've been there before as a child."   
  
Shannon sunk back into her chair. "It's beautiful up there, isn't it?"   
  
"It is actually."   
  
Zach, now realizing a girl had just taken his conversation, sat back into his chair. After all, he did want to leave his cousin alone with her.   
  
'Maybe she'd do him some good,' Zach though as he dosed off into a nap.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I've noticed a pattern," Marshall said into the phone, "the Gundams keep attacking bases."   
  
"So?" questioned Lucy. Although she was injured, she did want to keep up with the latest findings. "What do they have in common, Mars?"   
  
"Look," Marshall replied, "all the bases had something to do with our mobile suit production. Maybe we can calculate the next base to be hit by these means..."   
  
"This all can't be true!" Ursula yelled from the doorway. She had heard everything Marshall had told Lucy, and now she was furious for some odd reason. "If this is true, then after they destroy all of our earth bases, then they'll proceed up into space?!!"   
  
The dark-haired lieutenant, mad that Ursula just barged into his and Lucy's conversation lowered his head. "That's they're plan, I suspect."   
  
Ursula slamed her fist onto the table. "There's nothing you can do," the brown-haired woman glared, "but I can still do something about this. I've got a plan, and it doesn't involve you or your girlfriend!"   
  
"Wha?!" both Marshall and Lucy gasped at Ursula's comment. "What do you mean you don't need our help?!"   
  
Although Lucy stopped, Marshall continued on with his rant. "And what is this about Lucy being my girlfriend?!"   
  
Luckily, Lucy was on the other line, for she was redder than a tomato at the moment.   
  
Ursula smirked, then turned her back on Marshall, ignoring their pleas and cries as she headed out the door. "I'll do things my own way."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Danny Maxwell gazed at his new target, the Eve manufacturing base on the outskirts of a small town. Pulling his jacket collar up, he held his ground against the strong winds that swept through. The solitary pilot closed his eyes and thought about the current situation between all of the pilots. 'Sorry Hanna, can't think about your problems now...'   
  
Walking along the streets of the town, it sickend the Blackjack pilot that Eve soldiers would use this defenseless town as a shield against the rest of the world. But he was going to stop Eve's choke-hold against this little village, and soon. Hands in his jeans, the mechanic barely turned a corner when he came face to face with three Eve soldiers. They paid no attention to the newcomer, since the soldiers were currently occupied with beating up a person.   
  
"Spill it!" one soldier yelled, picking up the injured person, "where the hell is it?!"   
  
Then, a sudden realization came to the pilot. "It's a girl!" Danny choked out, covering his mouth in contempt and disgust. "Is it Hanna?"   
  
The girl looked up. Her dark brown, oriental eyes were daring, and her lips were overturned into a sneer. The hairstyle she bore was a boyish haircut, her bangs reaching past her chin, but then shortend as it reached the back. A shirt with an army vest, long pants and boots completed her look, making it appear that she was one tough cookie. She spat the blood that came from her mouth. "Kiss my ass, Eve."   
  
A swift slap came across the disobedient girl's cheek. The soldier who delievered the blow now poked the silent captive with his rifle. "You still aren't talking, are you?"   
  
"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone?!"   
  
The Eve soldiers immediately dropped their captive and turned towards Danny. Even the girl, battered, bruised, and with blood dripping down from her nose, stood to see who her savior was.   
  
"Hey," one soldier called out, "why don't you mind your own business?"   
  
Danny tipped his black baseball cap. "If I did, then that lovely young lady there would get the crap beaten out of her. Are you all right miss?"   
  
"Um, yeah," said the girl, who never took her eyes off Danny, "I think so."   
  
"Get him!" the soldier, who had previously slapped the girl, yelled to his comrades.   
  
The other two chased after Danny. The soldiers didn't appear to have much fun, while the mechanic himself was enjoying the run through town. Abandoned alleys, crowded street, the marketplace, the pilot tooke the soldiers everywhere he could think of. But, Danny soon ran out of good ideas just as the soldiers were catching up to him.   
  
Panic rose in the pilot's mind until a jeep pulled up in front of him. The driver was none other than the girl Danny saved from the soldiers.   
  
"Get in!" she barked.   
  
Not wanting to take his chances with the soldiers, Danny jumped into the passenger's side of the jeep. The two quickly sped away as the soldiers stood back and cursed at them.   
  
As soon as they reached the edge of town, Danny pointed out the docks to his new friend. "Drive me over there!"   
  
"There?!" The girl's brown eyes held a lot of questions about her hero. "Why?"   
  
"You'll probably find out soon enough." Danny lifted himself from his seat and took a look back. "I bet the Eve soldiers are getting their suits ready, since they did let an important captive escape from their grasp."   
  
The girl gasped. "How did you...?!"   
  
"Hey, the soldiers don't start picking on a civilian unless they have a good reason to. Now, hurry up and take me there!"   
  
Nodding, Danny's new friend drove down to the docks and parked right next to the ship the pilot pointed out. Just as Danny was about to exit, the girl grabbed his arm.   
  
"Hey," she started, "um, thanks for the daring rescue."   
  
Danny smiled. "You covered my back, so I guess we're even now."   
  
"My name is Mai."   
  
"The name's Danny."   
  
Mai let go of Danny's arm. She had a curious look on her face. "So, whatever's in there's gonna protect you and me from the oncoming mobile suits?"   
  
Looking onto the ship, the mechanic's expression hardend. "Mai, get out of here."   
  
Mai was in shock. "What?"   
  
"Get out of here! It's going to be dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt, you hear me?"   
  
Settling back into the stolen jeep, Mai sighed. She started the engine, took one last look at Danny, who by this time is still looking at the ship, then slowly backed away. Mai drove all the way to town, then parked her jeep on the top of a hill overlooking the docks.   
  
"Now," Mai's expression hardend, "let's see what Danny has to offer."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Danny climbed into the ship and went straight for his Gundam. The mechanic stood there and gazed at his mecha in wonder.   
  
"Blackjack," Danny said, placing his hand upon the suit's enormous leg, "it's time to shut down the enemy once again."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"He's crazy," Mai said to herself as she leaned against the jeep's door, "there's no way he can defeat..." A rumbling sound from behind catches the Asian girl's attention. "Oh shit, here they come!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fasten your seat belt," Ryan said to Shannon, "I hear we've got a rascal as a pilot."   
  
Shannon extended her reach and grabed onto the surprized Ryan's hand. She smiled at him. "I know."   
  
A faint glimmer of a grin crept onto Ryan's lips.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Black and purple mobile suits hovered the ground that Mai and Danny had passed by.   
  
One soldier appeared onto his commanding officer's screen. "Sir, we have found their trail and are headed there way right now."   
  
"Then do it!" screamed the officer. "I don't want any secrets from this base spilling out to those rebels!"   
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
Mai hid underneath the jeep, and she emmited no sound whatsoever just to make sure the suits would not pick her up. "Damn it! Are those secrets I stole really worth all of this?!" Just then, a loud banging noise, which came from the harbor, attracted the attention of the rebel. "Huh?! Is it that boy?"   
  
A faint humming could be heard, and then a flash appeared on the scene, and Blackjack stood in all of it's mecha glory, in hand. "Hey, you all want some action? Well, take a bite out of me!!"   
  
Danny swung his chain at the approaching suits, and immediately two suits were destroyed. More suits fell victim to Blackjack's scissor punch, adapted from Duo's Deathscythe. Mai was in awe as she watched the battle from underneath the jeep. She slowly emerged, not taking her eyes from the mecha battle that took place in front of her.   
  
"So, this is his little secret," Mai said to herself, "Danny's a Gundam pilot..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Damnit!" The pilot of Blackjack cut another approaching suit in half. "How many damned guys did they send after Mai?!" Danny leaned back against his chair. "She must have done something really big to piss them off this much!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"We can't win!" a solider reported to the control tower. "The Gundam has overcome us!"   
  
"What?!" The commander refused to believe it was so. "We sent ten suits out there, and you're telling me they were all destroyed?!"   
  
The soldier's voice was high pitched and urgent. "You don't have much time! It's coming... AAAHH!!" The soldier's suit exploded into a thousand pieces.   
  
"Shit!" The commander finally realized what was about to happen. "Everyone! We need to clear out! The Gundam is heading this way! Put the whole base on red alert!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"General Yuy," the secretary opened the door to Heero's office, "are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
"Martha," Heero said, not look up from the pile of papers he was placing into his briefcase, "I'm called to a very important meeting with the other militias of the world. I just can't ignore that call."   
  
"Yes sir," Martha replied, "but who will be in charge when you leave? Both Ryan and Zachary have left for the colonies."   
  
The general turned to the thin, lanky woman. "You're right. Get me Zechs Merquise and Lucrenzia Noin on the line, they'll know what to do."   
  
"Yes." The secretary left the room quietly, and Heero was left alone in the room.   
  
"After all, they should be the ones leading this milita."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Soldiers ran left and right, trying to avoid the chaos which was about to envelop on them.   
  
"We're under attack!" one of the fleeing shouted.   
  
Danny made quick work of the escaping carriers, and now his eyes caught sight of the control tower. The mechanic's eyes narrowed. "Well, well, gentlemen. It seems as though you're going to meet your maker."   
  
"Sir!" An incredibly nervous soldier points to the window as Blackjack moves ever closer. "The Gundam! The Gundam!"   
  
"What?!" A flash from the green lights of the black suit catches the commander's eye. "Call for help! Call for help, damnit!!"   
  
"Too late for that!!" Lifting his giant chain into the air, Danny repeatedly swings it overhead. He then lets the end blade fly right into the tower, and a chorus of screams echo throughout the base. The Blackjack pilot then turns to the rest of the base. "Anyone else wanna take a bite out of me?!"   
  
Mai watched as Danny totaled the base of the Eve military through her binoculars. Smiling, the Asian girl patted the pocket on her chest. "At least I know my secrets will be safe with this guy." Her expression grew serious. "I must stay with him or anyone like him for as long as possible. I have to deliver these Eve secrets to someone who'll be able to help."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Here's your boarding pass Mr..."   
  
Heero took back his passport and quickly shoved it back into his coat pocket. "Yuy. Heero Yuy."   
  
Surprized by the man's sudden reaction, the stewardess jumped a little, but then quickly recovered her composure. "You'll be sitting in first class, row C4 by the window."   
  
Nodding in approval, the general quickly boarded the plane, while the thoughts of the oncoming slaughter ran through his mind. "Damn them if I let those punks take over the world..."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As the pilot of Blackjack returned to the spot where he left Mai, he found the girl leaning against the jeep, her face expressionless about finding out about her new friend's secret. She turned to him, and simply said, "So, you're one of them. One of those mobile suit pilots this entire organization is tied up in knots about."   
  
"Yeah..." Danny repiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you had to learn in straightforward. I didn't want those guys to cream you."   
  
There was no reaction about the comment from Mai. "I never dreamed that I'd meet one of you pilots." The Asian girl gazed at the mechanic. "And I really don't know what to say to you except... thank you."   
  
Danny took the place next to Mai as he too leaned against the jeep. "So now what are you going to do?"   
  
"I honestly don't know." The girl gazed towards her saviour. "Could you use a companion?"   
  
The statement Mai made caught the pilot off guard. He turned his head, an eyebrow raised. "Eh?"   
  
"Can I come with you?"   
  
"Uh..." The hope in Mai's eyes that Danny would take her along crushed any negative response the mechanic had in mind. Sighing, he replied, "Sure, why not?"   
  
Looking at the ground, Mai smiled. "Thanks Danny."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
As the shuttle boarded the L2 Colony, Ryan awoke with a start. He looked to his side, and there Shannon lay, asleep on his shoulder. The delegate gently shook his companion. "Shannon? Shannon? We're here Shannon, you can wake up now."   
  
The Noventa girl stirred. Fluttering her eyes open, Shannon immediately noticed where her head lay, and quickly jerked back. She blushed. "I'm sorry about that Ryan."   
  
Just as the sandy-blonde was about to respond to the blushing girl, Zach stood beside the two. "Rise and shine lovey doves! The shuttle just landed." The platinum-haired pilot points outside. "And look who's come to visit you!"   
  
Ryan looked outside his window. "Huh?!" Quickly, the boy stood from his seat and ran towards the steps of the spaceship. What awaited him outside not only surprized him, but made him smile at the same time. "Mom."   
  
Relena Peacecraft stood in front of her limo as she watched her son dismount the plane. Wearing a white suit, Relena no longer bore the hairstyle of her childhood, instead trading it for a simple bun on the top of her head. She merely walked up to her son, met him halfway, and paused. Both smiled as they swallowed each other in a warm embrace. Relena kissed the forehead of her son. "Ryan, my boy."   
  
Ryan's eyes showed a glimmer of hope. "Mom, I can help."   
  
The mother continued to hold her child. "I know Ryan... I know."   
  
Zach and Shannon were last to exit, and they saw the display of affection made by a mother and her child.   
  
The Gundam pilot whispered to the girl delegate, "We should leave them be." Grasping her hand, Zach led Shannon away from the two.   
  
Sighing, the blonde took one look back at the happy pair. "Oh Ryan, I hope that you can fix the problems here in space, just as you promised you will do on earth." Zach dragged her away as Ryan and Relena continue to embrace.  
  



End file.
